


Star Girl

by universe_dont_care



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cancer, F/F, F/M, Gaming, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Nurse/Patient, Online Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_dont_care/pseuds/universe_dont_care
Summary: Солас видит звезды.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009813) by [edy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edy/pseuds/edy). 



> Спасибо Sonyasophistication за то, что угробила не один вечер на эту работу. 
> 
> В тексте используется следующий игровой сленг:  
> AFK (Away from the keyboard, AFTK) – «вдали от клавиатуры», т.е. меня нет за клавиатурой.  
> Квест (quest) – задание/миссия, полученное от NPC  
> Лвл, левел (Level) – уровень чего-то, уровень игрока.  
> Лока, локация (location) – часть игрового мира, как-либо образом отделённая от других его областей. Отличаются расположением, уровнем мобов и доступными квестами.  
> Пати (party) – группа игроков, объединившихся для достижения общей цели: более  
> быстрого получения опыта, добычи ресурсов, прохождения квестов, повышения эффективности игроков в бою. 
> 
> Ники героев было решено оставить на английском, ибо кириллица в онлайн-сообществе не в ходу.

Солас облизал большой палец. На нем были кристаллики сахара, и он ощущал их всякий раз, как проводил языком по коже. Ему нравился вкус, но, возможно, так делать не стоило. Он сидит в кафе: коленки стучат одна о другую, цепи с кнопками позвякивают на его рюкзаке. У него есть деньги, он может купить латте или фрапучино, но он слизывает сахар с пальца.  
Здесь холодно, — для него, во всяком случае. Его пальцы подогнулись внутри ботинок, а колени постукивают друг о друга. Ему больно, но он не останавливается. Прямо перед ним располагается ноутбук. Чертова вещичка. Садится так быстро. Перетащить ноутбук на колени, как он обычно делает это у себя в квартире, тоже нельзя. Он, конечно, согреется при таком раскладе, но сейчас это недопустимо. Он в публичном месте, и кто-нибудь обязательно повернется и начнет расспрашивать о дрожащем и обнимающем ноутбук человеке в углу кафе.  
Солас продолжает трястись. Он смотрит на экран. Проходит минута, потом две, и экран гаснет. Солас выводит ноутбук из спящего режима и снова смотрит. Он смотрит и смотрит, наконец-то вводит имя пользователя. Он нажимает на кнопки среднем пальцем левой руки, правая все еще подпирает подбородок, печатает медленно, неуклюже.  
«Фен`Харел» — пишет он. «С возвращением, Фен`Харел» — выводит компьютер.  
Конечно-конечно.

***

Солас не знает, как нашел Игру. Просто один из будних вечеров, и предшествующий ему день и день, предшествующий этому дню, выдались сложными. Он был опустошен, словно пустынное морское дно, обогреватель в квартире не хотел работать, а желудок отказывался переваривать хоть что-то. В последнее время почти все из еды не задерживалось в нем надолго. Он не знает, чем тот вечер отличался от других вечеров, но теперь он одержим этой глупой игрой.  
И это не глупо. И он не одержим. Это… просто хобби.  
После освобождения от своей учительской деятельности из-за поставленного диагноза, у Соласа появилось больше свободного времени. Он знал, что так «будет лучше для него», но у большинства людей было иное представление о том, что такое «будет лучше для него». И вот теперь он сидит у себя в комнате и копается в своем ноутбуке.  
Само собой, он изучил внутренние предания и историю прежде, чем присоединиться, — именно поэтому у него был такой хороший ник или, по крайней мере, четыре входящих сообщения. Солас добавил легкое пятно позора в сказку об Ужасном Волке, хоть и не представлял, почему.  
Он натянул третью пару носков.

***

Солас снова в кафе. Он у прилавка, но не в очереди: стоит около витрины, заполненной горячими булочками и другими деликатесами. Солас думал о том, чтобы заказать одну, но его тошнит от хлебного запаха.  
— Ты болен. Это не в твоем животе, но в твоих венах. Болезнь течет по твоему телу. Она в твоей крови.  
Солас переводит взгляд на бублик.  
— Здравствуй, Коул.  
Коул стоит за прилавком. Бейджик с именем приколот криво.  
— Думаю, тебе надо поесть. Твой желудок может отказаться, а болезнь в крови воспротивится, но если пустить что-то очень сладкое по венам, то все будет хорошо, — он уже сгреб чашку и нацарапал имя Солоса на ней, — Ты не должен платить. Я хочу помочь.  
Солас не представляет, как Коул может видеть с таким количеством волос на лице, но у него получается. Солас продолжает разглядывать еду.  
— Я скажу им, чтобы наполнили мою капельницу чем-то очень сладким в следующий раз, хорошо?  
— Я знаю, что ты никогда так не сделаешь, но я рад твоим словам. Я рад, что ты мой друг, — Коул протягивает Соласу его напиток. Солас не хочет брать стакан, но все же тянет руку. Он теплый, — Тебе нужно пить, чтобы чувствовать себя лучше, — напоминает Коул Соласу, намек на улыбку пересекает его бледное лицо. Прыщ на его подбородке снова воспалился, — Тебя не должно беспокоить, что кто-то удивится причине, по которой ты носишь вязаную шапку в раннюю осень, Солас. Они думают, что ты выглядишь неплохо.  
Солас краснеет. Он указывает на маффин, и Коул подает его. Солас опустошает стакан.

***

Пригласить Коула в Игру одним из первых кажется естественным. Коул близок к нему, и если Солас попросит присоединиться сначала кого-то еще, Коул может попасть под влияние других его друзей, а Солас хотел бы позвать хотя бы одного своего друга. Коул — меньшее из зол.  
В один из вечеров Солас отправляет ему сообщение. Он заранее убеждается, что еще не слишком поздно, ведь, возможно, Коулу придется идти на занятие утром.

_У меня вопрос._

Коул присылает ответ через секунду. Солас даже не успевает убрать телефон.

_Да._

Коул звонит Соласу, и Солас помогает ему пройти регистрацию.  
— Твой персонаж похож на тебя? — спрашивает Коул, — Я человек, но здесь есть и другие расы. Я не знаю, должен ли выбрать кого-то из них?  
— Я, хм, — Солас замолкает, хватая пару носков из комода, — Я эльф.  
Коул мурлычет, судя по звуку. Солас слышит, как он щелкает своей мышкой.  
— Мне нравятся твои длинные уши, но и твои настоящие тоже хороши. Мне нравятся твои уши, Солас, — Солас не отвечает. Вместо этого он влезает в носки. Они прохудились, и его большой палец виден сквозь дыру.  
— Я останусь человеком, — продолжает Коул, — Я хочу носить большие шляпы. Ты носишь шляпы?  
Солас шевелит большим пальцем.  
— Нет.  
Коул замолкает на секунду.  
— Они думают, что и без шапки ты выглядишь не хуже, — его голос мягок, осторожен.  
Когда Солас натягивает еще одну пару носков, его большой палец снова оказывается на свободе. Ему нужны новые носки.

У вас 1 новая заявка на дружбу.

IAmHere хочет быть вашим другом.  
IAmHere и вы теперь друзья.

— Я рад быть твоим другом, Солас.

***

Дориан покупает Соласу новые носки. Спонтанно. Солас открывает дверь и сталкивается с Дорианом, а Дориан стоит в дверях и смотрит на Соласа. Он протягивает пакет.  
— Подумал, тебе пригодится.  
Полуэтелен шуршит. Очень похоже на звук дождя. На улице идет дождь. Волосы Дориана мокрые.  
— Они толще, чем прошлые. Надеюсь, и прослужат дольше.  
Солас не помнит, говорил ли Дориану, что ему нужны носки, но ему не помешает парочка новых, так что он принимает дар.  
— Спасибо, Дориан.  
Дориан остается. На улице идет дождь, и он настаивает на том, чтобы остаться.  
— Я могу потерять управление и съехать в одну из канав, — сказал он, развалившись на диване, глаза драматично прикрыты ладонью, — А мы этого не хотим, не так ли?  
— Конечно же нет, — сухо соглашается Солас, — Стоит ли мне принести вино, пока вы устраиваетесь удобнее?  
Дориан скидывает ботинки один о другой и прижимает колени к груди.  
— Вы такой образцовый хозяин, Солас, но я уже опустошил два своих бокала этим утром, поэтому вынужден отказаться.  
Солас все же оставляет бутылку перед тем, как скрыться в спальне.

***

Дориан уже пьет, когда Солас просыпается. Он сидит за столом на кухне, колени подпирают ноутбук Соласа. Он сначала указывает на скрин, а потом на Соласа.  
— Что это?  
Солас окидывает взглядом колени Дориана.  
— Моя почта, — Дориан наклоняет голову и одаривает Соласа красноречивым взглядом, Солас в ответ закатывает глаза и добавляет, — Это игра, как ты уже догадался.  
Он идет к холодильнику. Тот издает мирное гудение.  
— Я вижу, что это игра, Солас. Мне интересно, что она делает на твоем ноутбуке. И почему ты авторизовался в ней. Ох, и почему у тебя новое сообщение от… — Дориан наклоняется, стул под ним скрипит при движении, — Я здесь? Оно здесь? Или мне следует читать без пауз? — пробует Дориан, отпивая еще один глоток вина.  
— С паузами. И ты его знаешь. Это Коул, — Солас оглядывает холодильник. Он не голоден.  
— Коула здесь нет, Солас. Думаю, тебе стоит вернуться в постель, — поднимает свой бокал Дориан, — Ты слишком изнурил себя, любезный мой. Как насчет того, чтобы я сделал тебе завтрак? Принес его в постель? Тебе не стоит слишком долго быть на ногах.  
Солас все еще стоял около холодильника. Он резко закрывает дверку и встает за плечом Дориана.  
— Разве тебе не нужно на работу? — невозмутимо спрашивает он. — Я уверен, что в университете поймут, если я возьму выходной, чтобы провести время с моим больным другом. Солас закрывает свой ноутбук, забирая его. Он не помнит, как оставил гаджет на столе прошлым вечером.  
— Нет. Пожалуйста, уходи. Я уверен, что книги будут скучать по своему заносчивому королю. Он запирается в спальной.

***

Солас включает ноутбук, затем сцепляет пальцы. Они холодные.  
У вас 1 новое личное сообщение.

От: IAmHere [10:26 p.m.]  
Тема: (без темы)  
_Думаю, Кассандра может присоединиться. Она тебе нравится, правда же?_

***

Соласу нравится Кассандра. Временами она пугает его, но да, он проникся симпатией.

***

У вас 1 новое сообщение.  
[06:12 p.m.] IAmHere: Думаю, мне нравится эта игра.  
[06:13 p.m.] FenHarel: Думаю, мне тоже.  
[06:18 p.m.] IAmHere: Я не разбираюсь в классах, но я разбойник 3 уровня. Я не знаю, что это значит.  
[06:18 p.m.] FenHarel: Я — маг первого уровня.  
[06:18 p.m.] FenHarel: Могу прислать тебя пару простых статей о твоем классе.  
[06:23 p.m.] IAmHere is AFK.  
[06:30 p.m.] IAmHere is no longer AFK.  
[06:30 p.m.] IAmHere: По твоим венам течет магия, Солас.

***

Солас отправляет материал для чтения и Коулу, и Кассандре. Возможно, в нем просыпается профессор, но он надеется, что они выполнят домашнюю работу.

***

Коул выполняет. Он присылает Соласу сообщение часом позже.

_Я буду хорошим разбойником. Я буду помогать людям._

Кассандра, напротив, отвечает сразу же, чем заставляет Соласа нахмуриться.

_Кто это?_

_Солас._

Проходит еще одно мгновение, и вот, Солас смотрит на глупое оповещение о доставке.

***

У вас 1 новое сообщение.  
[06:12 p.m.][07:03 p.m.] IAmHere: Сколько людей может быть в твоей группе?  
[07:05 p.m.] FenHarel: От одного — самого себя, — до четырех с учетом тебя.  
[07:05 p.m.] FenHarel: Кажется.  
[07:09 p.m.] IAmHere: Могу ли я пригласить Кассандру? По-моему, она воин и может быть полезной…  
[07:10 p.m.] FenHarel: У меня нет ее в друзьях.  
[07:15 p.m.] IAmHere is AFK.

***

Солас не любит дни химиотерапии. Ему не нравится сидеть в кресле, не симпатизирует пялится в стену, не импонирует скрипеть зубами, и он просто терпеть не может притворяться будто ему стало лучше. Он не горит желанием вымучено улыбаться медсестрам, не хочет быть вежливым, не жаждет чувствовать себя куском дерьма еще хотя бы минуту.  
Это все так выматывает. Он так устал, так измучился. Он даже не может ясно мыслить. Он болтает с Дорианом. Точнее, болтает в основном Дориан. Солас не улавливает сути разговоа, а Дориан всегда обращает больше внимания на звук собственного голоса, чем на то, что из него разносится. Солосу кажется, что речь идет о книги, которую Дориан сейчас читает, или о студентах, которые приходят в библиотеку и шумят, или о том, как ему сложно придумать ник для этой ужасной игры, в которую играет Солас, или даже…  
— Мне кажется, что The Magician — это клише, но звучит неплохо. Дориан говорит о создании аккаунта. Дориан.  
— Прости?  
Дориан переводит взгляд на Соласа, уголок его губ поднимается в ухмылке.  
— О, как я мог оставить тебя в одиночестве? Солас обходит угол стола и садится рядом с Дорианом. Ему попадается стул с колесиками. Солас старается не крутиться слишком сильно. Он снова может заболеть.  
— Мне стыдно и неловко признавать это, но я не услышал ни единого слова.  
Дориан откидывается на спинку стула, складывает пальцы в подобие шпиля.  
— О, Солас, теперь ты…  
— Замолчи.  
Дориан дарит ему свой фирменный взгляд. Он подается вперед на стуле, возвращается к своему компьютеру.  
— Что у нас сегодня? — он пару раз щелкает мышкой, экран погружается во тьму, — Тошнота, слабость?  
Солас рассеяно обнимает живот руками.  
— Я забыл принять таблетки, чтобы меня не тошнило, и один из моих ногтей вчера развалился на части.  
Дориан цыкает на него, почти как на вышедших из-под контроля детей. Он качает головой и дарит Соласу очередной фирменный взгляд, не забыв придирчиво осмотреть при этом.

***

Солас не любит дни химиотерапии. Ему не нравится сидеть в кресле, не симпатизирует пялиться в стену, не импонирует скрипеть зубами, и он просто терпеть не может притворяться, будто ему стало лучше. Он не горит желанием вымучено улыбаться медсестрам, не хочет быть вежливым, не жаждет чувствовать себя куском дерьма еще хотя бы минуту.  
Это все так выматывает. Он так устал, так измучился. Он даже не может ясно мыслить.  
Он болтает с Дорианом. Точнее, болтает в основном Дориан. Солас не улавливает сути разговоа, а Дориан всегда обращает больше внимания на звук собственного голоса, чем на то, что из него разносится. Солосу кажется, что речь идет о книги, которую Дориан сейчас читает, или о студентах, которые приходят в библиотеку и шумят, или о том, как ему сложно придумать ник для этой ужасной игры, в которую играет Солас, или даже…  
— Мне кажется, что The Magician — это клише, но звучит неплохо.  
Дориан говорит о создании аккаунта. Дориан.  
— Прости?  
Дориан переводит взгляд на Соласа, уголок его губ поднимается в ухмылке.  
— О, как я мог оставить тебя в одиночестве?  
Солас обходит угол стола и садится рядом с Дорианом. Ему попадается стул с колесиками. Солас старается не крутиться слишком сильно. Он снова может заболеть.  
— Мне стыдно и неловко признавать это, но я не услышал ни единого слова.  
Дориан откидывается на спинку стула, складывает пальцы наподобие шпиля.  
— О, Солас, теперь ты…  
— Замолчи.  
Дориан дарит ему свой фирменный взгляд. Он подается вперед на стуле, возвращается к своему компьютеру.  
— Что у нас сегодня? — он пару раз щелкает мышкой, экран погружается во тьму, — Тошнота, слабость?  
Солас рассеяно обнимает живот руками.  
— Я забыл принять таблетки, чтобы меня не тошнило, и один из моих ногтей вчера развалился на части.  
Дориан цыкает на него, почти как на вышедших из-под контроля детей. Он качает головой и дарит Соласу очередной фирменный взгляд, не забыв придирчиво осмотреть при этом.  
— Ты справишься, — голос Дориана мягок, изменен до неузнаваемости. Солас ценит, но совсем не хочет анализировать.  
— К тому же, я устал.  
Дориан смеется.  
— Мы в библиотеке, лучшем месте для отдыха, а не контроля. Хотя, я думаю, студенты не одобрят, если их бывший профессор будет спать за столом библиотекаря.  
— Я думаю это поможет им… поладить со мной, — говорит Солас.  
Он кладет свой рюкзак на стол, убирает пару цепей и кнопок в сторону, чтобы можно было положить голову.  
— Не тогда, когда за тобой сохраняется возможность откинуться во сне и уже никогда не вернуться.  
Солас закрывает глаза.  
— Я болен, Дориан, а не стар.  
Дориан фыркает.  
— Верно. Итак, я подумал о The Magician…

***

У вас 2 личных сообщения и 2 заявки на дружбу.

От: SeekerCAPCFP [05:02 p.m.]  
Тема: (без темы)  
_Привет, это Кассандра… Полагаю, я должна была ответить на твое сообщение._

От: TheMagician [11:57 p.m.]  
Тема: угадай кто!  
_это я, твой лучший друг. прими меня в друзья, или я реанимирую твой фейсбук._

SeekerCAPCFP и TheMagician хотят быть вашими друзьями.  
SeekerCAPCFP, TheMagician теперь ваши друзья.

У вас 1 новое сообщение.

[02:11 a.m.] TheMagician: разве ты не должен быть в кровати? уже опорожнил свой мочевой пузырь?  
[02:13 a.m.] FenHarel: Я не ходил в туалет со вчерашнего утра. И неважно сколько воды я при этом выпил.  
[02:14 a.m.] TheMagician: ох.  
[02:16 a.m.] FenHarel: Возможно, тебе не стоит плясать вокруг меня с намеком на мою старость.  
[02:17 a.m.] TheMagician: но я люблю пляски.

***

У Соласа трое друзей. Звучит довольно грустно, но он не зацикливается на этом. Троих друзей достаточно, чтобы отправится выполнять квесты. Три друга — полная пати: два мага, воин и разбойник. Они практически непобедимы.  
— О, черт, я умер.  
Резкий вскрик Дориана заставляет Соласа вздрогнуть, снять наушники и проверить уши. Он собирается воскресить его и отругать за громкий тон, но это не его вина. В последний раз помассировав уши, Солас убавляет звук и заменяет наушники. Дориан все никак не успокоится.  
— Не обращайте на меня внимания. Я просто вздремну на этой гигантской скале.  
Солас двигает персонажа, наблюдает, как тот воскрешает Дориана. Кассандра и Коул поблизости, но они заняты своими собственными врагами. Солас через наушники слышит звон стали и Коула, звякающего мышкой. Дориан смеется, когда спрыгивает со скалы. Солас видит, как полоска здоровья Дориана, в левом верхнем углу экрана, уменьшилась. Он пока не умер, но уже скоро.  
У Кассандры нет наушников. Она использует игровой чат.  
[07:43 p.m.] SeekerCAPCFP: Я вставила не те ключи  
[07:44 p.m.] SeekerCAPCFP: Не понимаю, что интересного все нашли в этой игре. Вы просто убиваете все, что видите, так?  
[07:47 p.m.] SeekerCAPCFP: ДОРИАН, перестань умирать  
Дориан смеется, когда всплывает окно с новым личным сообщением, а Солас снисходит до смешка.  
— Жаль, что она не видит, как мы смеемся.  
— Уверен, она догадается.  
[07:49 p.m.] TheMagician: заставь меня перестать.  
Солас может поклясться, что персонаж Кассандры закатывает глаза.  
[07:50 p.m.] SeekerCAPCFP: Пора заводить новых друзей.  
[07:51 p.m.] IAmHere is AFK.

***

Солас снова в кафе. Кажется, что он проводит здесь слишком много времени, но на самом деле он заглядывает лишь в рабочие дни Коула. Коул работает в выходные и дни, когда у него нет занятий. Несмотря на это, Коул, похоже, работает довольно часто. Каждый раз, когда Солас заходит, Коул уже за прилавком: голова опущена, в руках перманентный маркер. Сегодня его бейдж перевернут вверх тормашками.

Солас садится за свой обычный столик. Сегодня с ним нет ноутбука. Обычно когда он не пользуется wifi заведения, он читает, иногда рисует. Он не может напрямую говорить с людьми, но ему нравится слушать разговоры, ощущать оживленную атмосферу. Но иногда он чувствует себя совершенно одиноким. И Коул знает об этом. Солас не проронил ни слова, а Коул наверняка почувствовал одиночество в его костях. Он садится рядом с Соласом во время перерыва, и Солас ловит взгляд Коула, брошенный за прилавок, на медленно продвигающуюся очередь. Коул — хороший ребенок.  
Сегодня Солас подготовился. Книга покоится у него в рюкзаке. Он возился с ангельской булавкой, продетой через один из карманов. Сейчас в магазине не так уж много дел, поэтому он ждет появления Коула в кресле напротив. Солас слышит скрип стула. Звук, с которым тело приземляется на него, мало похож на Коула. Солас не знает больше никого, кто готов сесть за его столик по собственному желанию. Он осторожно выглядывает из-за книги.  
Это Сера. И она жует кейк-поп.  
— Когда ты вернешься? Мне не в кого отправлять свое шмотье. Скучаю по старым временам.  
Солас возвращается к чтению.  
— Я не знаю.  
Сера откусывает кейк-поп. Солас слышит это через весь стол.  
— Обидно, ага? Мне нравились твои уроки, — хихикает Сера, — Не могла и слова сказать с каменным лицом.  
Она снова смеется, а потом впивается в лакомство. Ей приходится стряхивать крошки с рубашки, убирать с лица. Когда она продолжает свою речь, Солас возводит глаза к потолку.  
— Что вообще случилось? Нам сказали, что ты больной, но сейчас ты здоровенький. Хорошо выглядишь. Имею в виду, ты же никогда не выглядел хорошо. Ты надел эту шляпу.  
Сера слизывает обсыпку с пальцев.  
Солас следит за ней.  
Сера моргает.  
— Это хорошая шляпка, не пойми меня неправильно. Ты просто еще не настолько стар.  
Солос возвращается к книге.  
— По крайней мере, я подготовила тебя.  
Солас почесывает нос.  
— Спасибо, Сера.  
Сера отпивает кофе, откидывается на спинку и ведет себя так, словно никуда не собирается уходить. Солас не против, только надеется, что она будет молчать.  
— Знаешь…  
Кажется, зря. Солас кладет закладку в книгу и сжимает пальцы.  
— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
Она указывает на него пальцем в знак обвинения.  
— Какой именно?  
Сера тут же смущается. Она удобнее устраивается на своем стуле и готовится вести долгий разговор. Солас использует данную ему передышку, чтобы убрать книгу в рюкзак.  
— Тот, который… Я… ну, фиг знает. Что случилось, ага? Я спросила, да?  
— Твоя голова заполнена до краев, Сера. Не понимаю, как ты еще не поранилась, — присоединяется к ним Коул. Он садится между Соласом и Серой. — Голова Соласа тоже переполнена, но его боль в другом месте. Я его еще не нашел.  
Сера высовывает язык.  
— Заткнись. В моей голове порядок. Не то, что в твоей.  
Солас не уверен, что у него есть силы слушать их перебранки. Он отталкивается от стола. Звук отодвигающегося стула издает слишком много шума, как ему кажется. Коул поворачивает голову, его глаза распахиваются, когда он осматривает Соласа.  
— Куда ты пойдешь, если тебе некуда идти?  
Солас замирает. Затем переносит рюкзак на колени. Он тих и безмолвен. Сера наклоняет голову и прищуривает глаза. Она выглядит так, словно готова убить Соласа очередным хлестким замечанием, но вместо этого оборачивается к Коулу, сосредотачиваясь на нем.  
— Я одолжу твою домашку по истории. Эти идиоты на замене без понятия, что делают.  
Солас задается вопросом должно ли было это его подбодрить. Сера странно излагает некоторые мысли. Иногда даже хуже, чем Коул. Солас чешет свою руку.  
— Ты должна выполнить свое задание, Сера. Это поможет.  
— Нам обоим поможет, если ты пришлешь мне ответы в той таблице, — Сера приподнимает бровь, но кивает, — Ага? Ага. Напиши мне потом.  
— Потом я буду занят, — ковыряет ноготь Коул, — Я не смогу помочь.  
Солас улыбается. Сера издает стон.  
— И что ты собираешься делать? Твоя смена заканчивается через час.  
Коул продолжает ковырять ноготь, избегая прямого взгляда. Он закусывает губу. Солас наблюдает за Коулом. Сера следует его примеру. Она не в восторге. Стул скрепит, когда она поднимается.  
— Держу пари, ты будешь играть в ту тупую игру, да? Кассандра рассказывала мне о ней, когда забирала меня прошлой ночью. «О, Сера, ты должна сыграть!» — Сера сплевывает, — Без вариантов, ага? Она сказала, что вы собираетесь в кучки и просто… просто разговариваете. Где веселье?  
Коул смотрит то на Серу, то на Соласа, как будто ищет ответ, который не может произнести вслух.Сера оглядывает их.  
— Только не говори, что мистер Старая Шляпка тоже играет! — Сера смеется, согибаясь пополам, словно это самый большой скандал столетия. Коул не понимает причину смеха. Он смотрит на Серу так, будто считает, что ей больно. Лицо Серы красное, когда она выпрямляется.  
— Это забавно. Ты лжешь. Он, эм, старый, и Кассандра, ну, не молодая. А ты малявка, — она снова указывает на Коула, смеясь, — Вот же гадство.  
— Мистер Павус, — тихо начинает Коул, — библиотекарь, он тоже играет.  
Сера начинает снова смеяться. Она делает глоток кофе, чтобы успокоиться.  
— Гадство.  
Они так и сидят. Соласу уже пора уходить. Он удивляется длине перерыва Коула. Сера стучит ногтем по ободку своей чашки, поджимает губы.  
— Думаю, мне придется присоединиться, ага? Отпинать пару задниц.

***

У вас 1 новая заявка на дружбу.

redjenny4 хочет быть вашим другом.  
redjenny4 теперь ваш друг.

У вас 2 новых сообщения.

[12:02 a.m.] redjenny4: хааааай  
[12:03 a.m.] TheMagician: что ты делаешь?  
[12:04 a.m.] FenHarel (to TheMagician): Должен спросить у тебя то же самое.  
[12:04 a.m.] FenHarel (to redjenny4): Приветствую.  
[12:04 a.m.] redjenny4: че как?  
[12:05 a.m.] TheMagician: несмотря на то, как я люблю говорить о себе, я… как ты там говорил? спросил первым. я на 96% уверен, что тебе к доктору утром.  
[12:07 a.m.] FenHarel (to TheMagician): Так и есть. Я не мог уснуть.  
[12:07 a.m.] FenHarel (to TheMagician): К тому же, меня вырвало.  
[12:09 a.m.] TheMagician: сожалею.  
[12:10 a.m.] FenHarel (to TheMagician): Это не твоя вина.  
[12:11 a.m.] FenHarel (to redjenny4): Пойду-ка я в постель.  
[12:11 a.m.] TheMagician: я знаю. мне становится лучше, когда я говорю это. не знаю почему.  
[12:12 a.m.] TheMagician: мне нужно выпить.  
[12:13 a.m.] redjenny4: че за слабак

***

Солас слышит тихие шаги. Они мягкие, словно кто-то крадется. Он видит, как белые туфли входят в комнату, и слышит жизнерадостное «Привет!» от своей медсестры. Сегодня на ней фиолетовая медицинская форма. Солас замечает, что раньше никогда не видел ее в такой одежке. Он хочет сказать ей это, сказать, что она сегодня выглядит отлично, но не может заставить себя. Он откидывает голову, прислоняясь к стене.  
Она проверяет его капельницу, ее пальцы деликатно скользят по внутренней стороне его предплечья. Ее ногти окрашены в фиолетовый. Солас не знает, являются ли ее прикосновения обыденными. И, если так и есть, он не обратит внимания.  
— Почти все, Солас, — говорит она, — Держу пари, тебе не терпится уйти отсюда.  
У нее игривый тон. Она — единственный источник света в комнате.  
Солас скрещивает ноги в районе лодыжек, носком кроссовок вверх. Ему не удается ответить достаточно быстро, поэтому он просто улыбается.  
Она смеется.  
— Да, мне тоже.  
Она гладит его запястье перед тем, как убрать руку. Затем садится напротив. С тех пор, как Солас стал единственным гостем этой комнаты, она время от времени вызывается сидеть с ним. Девушка часто дразнит Соласа, спрашивает, почему он никогда не берет с собой родных или друзей, чтобы они побыли с ним, потому что он не может даже вообразить любовь к этому месту, пялась в стену на каждом сеансе. Он так никого не приводит с собой, о чем говорит ей ни раз, и она дарит ему взгляд, а он возвращает его обратно.  
Сегодня она дразнит его больше обычного, начиная с его шапки.  
— Я могу связать тебе новую, — говорит она, откидываясь в кресле: руки на подлокотниках, плечи расслаблены, подбородок вздернут вверх. Она готова атаковать и готова защищаться.  
Солас не так элегантен.  
— Только если она будет под цвет твоих ногтей.  
Она запинается, позабыв цвет собственных ногтей. Подносит руку к лицу, затем возвращает на место.  
— Сделаю все, что от меня зависит. Хотя, не думаю, что у меня есть пряжа этого цвета.  
Солас улыбается. Как и она. Затем она снова становится его медсестрой.  
— Какие-нибудь побочные эффекты?  
Солас тоже приобретает деловой вид.  
— Усталость.  
— Тошнит?  
— Ужасно. Не думаю, что лекарство работает.  
Она встает.  
— А я думаю, что вы просто не принимаете его.  
Ее голос полон воздуха, подобно песни. Она снова рядом с Соласом, плюхается на кресло напротив, как на свое собственное. Солас может ощутить запах лаванды, исходящий от нее. Она сразу поворачивается корпусом к ней, головой снова упираясь в стену.  
— Я могу увеличить дозу, — предлагает она, — Возможно, это немного поможет. Я заметила, что вы похудели с нашей последней встречи.  
Солас опускает взгляд.  
Она сжимает губы, следуя за его взглядом.  
Он первым поднимает голову. Смотрит на нее, оглядывает завитки ее волос, которые она заправляет за ухо. Ее волосы выглядят, как мука — мука, с отблеском солнца. На висках следы основы под макияж. У самых ее волос видна голая кожа, и Солас видит бледный рисунок звезд. Он почти решается дыхания, и даже не знает почему. Она замечает. Поднимает на него свой взгляд, и Солас видит легкий румянец на ее скулах. Она наглеет и дарит Соласу ухмылку.  
— Давай я дам тебе конфету? Дети их любят.  
Солас умудряется улыбнуться. Он качает головой.  
— Я не ребенок.  
Перед тем, как она поднимается, Солас успевает прочесть имя на ее бейдже. Он также разукрашен звездами, как и ее виски. Посередь фигур красуется имя «Эллана», написанное от руки. Солас не понимает, почему чувствует себя так, словно собирается взлететь.  
Перед уходом она сообщает ему, что собирается увеличить его дозу лекарств.  
— Мы не можем оставить твой желудок таким расстроенным, Солас, — она игнорирует то, как он потирает ладони от холода, — Ох! Чуть не забыла!  
Эллана протягивает ему леденец на палочке, глаза сощурены, уголки губ изогнуты в улыбке. Она дерзит ему. Так-так.  
Солас забирает конфету.  
— Спасибо, Эллана.  
Ее улыбка — самое мягкое, что видел Солас за свою жизнь.

***

Дориан пишет Соласу, когда тот уже собирается спать. Уже поздно и голова Соласа трещит по швам. Он не спал последние несколько часов, но вскоре ему придется. Так ведь? Именно так.

_клянусь, если ты спишь, я тебя убью._

Соласу кажется, что он и так умирает, так что смерть от рук Дориана — не самое ужасное.

_Что случилось?_

Дориан отвечает мгновенно.

_больше никого нет в онлайне, а я абсолютно уверен, что нашел 2 замечательных мужчин, которые готовы умертвить дракона вместе с нами._

Солас моментально садится, пытаясь осмыслить написанное. Он понимает, что речь идет об Игре и вскоре разбирается. А теперь о драконе…

_Я не помню никакого дракона._

_нам нужен 4 человек в пати, а ты все еще не спишь… мне действительно нужно произносить это вслух, солас?_

Солас заходит в онлайн. У него две заявки на дружбу.

Thom_Rainier и the_iron_bull хотят быть вашими друзьями.  
Thom_Rainier, the_iron_bull теперь ваши друзья.

У вас 1 новое сообщение.

Солас закатывает глаза.

[03:11 a.m.] TheMagician: быстрее, быстрее, быстрее.  
[03:12 a.m.] FenHarel: Хорошо.

Солас вступает в пати Дориана. Он не знает, куда они идут, но он следует за ними. Время три утра. Солас вытаскивает гарнитуру.

[03:14 a.m.] TheMagician: понятия не имею, что за человек том ренье, но бык сказал, что он может быть полезен.

Бык, должно быть, тот, что с рогами.

[03:15 a.m.] FenHarel: Я был на полпути в кровать.  
[03:16 a.m.] TheMagician: полная чушь! то же мне рассмешил.

Дориан покидает игровой чат, желая говорить, а не писать. Он никогда не упускает шанса навязать людям звучание своего голоса.  
— Я заранее хотел бы извиниться за своего друга. Он болеет уже… Он болеет, — голос Дориана сначала стихает, а потом восстает с новой силой.  
Солас оценивает вступление, но предпочитает, чтобы Дориан не говорил им о болезни. Простуда была терпимой. Слова о том, что он болен подразумевают что-то более ужасное, хоть и правдивое, Солас не хочет, чтобы эти незнакомцы знали об этом.  
Холодок пробегает у Соласа по спине.  
— Да, у меня ужасный насморк.  
Он почти видит, как Дориан приподнимает брови и наклоняет голову.  
— Парень, я ненавижу эту хрень. Ты звучишь просто ужасно.  
Глубокий голос и светлый ободок вокруг иконки в левом углу экрана сообщает Солосу, что к разговору подключился the_iron_bull. Соласу он не нравится, сейчас уж точно. У Соласа нет простуды, и он, само собой, не думает, что звучит ужасно. Он пишет Дориану.

_Я звучу ужасно?_

Дориан читает его сообщение, но не отвечает. Он смеется. Солас слышит эту издевательскую насмешку. Он продолжает играть, раздуваясь от гнева.  
Thom_Rainier молчит весь их поход. Солас не уверен, что у него, в отличии от их всех, есть наушники. Он не пользуется игровым чатом, только играет. Он тоже хороший игрок, как и Бык. Без их помощи Дориан и Солас проторчали бы в локации намного дольше. Не смотря на это Солас наслаждается игрой, даже без предварительного ознакомления с характеристиками дракона.  
Бык говорит, что набьет лут и пришлет им то, что они заслуживают. После этого он смеется. Солас сдергивает с себя наушники.  
Дориан наконец-то отвечает на его сообщение:

_о, нет, ты звучишь совершенно нормально, любезный мой._

Солас отключает телефон на ночь.

***

На следующее утро Солас просыпается с чихом, который повторяется снова и снова, и теперь он вынужден сидеть в ванной комнате и прижимать к носу кусок туалетной бумаги, потому что у него открылось кровотечение. Кажется, он простудился. Он ненавидит свое везение.

***

У вас 1 личное сообщение.

От кого: redjenny4 [06:33 a.m.]  
Тема: (без темы)  
_ты эльф, ага? да, у тебя уши я имею в виду у меня тоже есть уши, но я хотела спросить о другом: что это за глупые малявочные татуировки у некоторых эльфят на лицах? ты умный я подумала что ты знаешь_

Кому: redjenny4 [09:57 a.m.]  
Тема: re:  
_У некоторых эльфов нет татуировок на лицах. Те, у которых они есть — Долийцы, а их татуировки называются валласлином. Они, по сути, сделаны кровью. Долийцы верят, что делают это в знак почтения к эльфийским богам, но на самом деле это отметины рабов — они показывают бога-покровителя._

От: redjenny4 [10:12 a.m.]  
Тема: re: re:  
_ооооооо это так глупо долийцы глупые я собираюсь сказать моей гф что она глупая спасибо солас!_

Солас не понимает. Похоже, что у Серы есть девушка. Девушка долийского происхождения. Они встретились в Игре? Солас не знает, как здесь проходят свидания. Он уверен, что так же, как и любые другие отношения в Интернете, однако, у него в этом деле не так уж много опыта.

Кому: redjenny4 [10:20 a.m.]  
Тема: re: re: re:  
_Желаю тебе удачи в этом начинании._

***

Дориан приходит в квартиру Соласа в один из вечеров. У него еще одна упаковка носков.  
— Носки лишними не бывают, да? Такое чувство, что тебе не помешают новые.  
Солас забирает их.  
— Думаю, всегда хорошо иметь больше, чем нужно.  
Дориан приглашает себя войти.  
— Похоже, тебе не помешает компания.  
Солас знает, что это уловка Дориана, чтобы найти собутыльника на ночь. Солас непреклонен. Опьянение не пойдет ему на пользу, особенно в его ослабленном состоянии. Он только — только оправился от простуды.  
Солас отправился в свою спальню.  
— Нет, Дориан.  
Дориан последовал за ним.  
— И почему нет? Тебе нужно немного размяться. Ну, даже не немного… я бы сказал, хорошенько. Будет весело.  
Солас опустился на свою кровать. Он вскрывает упаковку и натягивает носки.  
— Нет.  
Дориан садится рядом.  
— Ты собираешься доказывать, что тебе, вообще-то, не нужна разминка?  
Солас хранит молчание. Дориан подпрыгивает на кровати.  
— Она может сломаться? Мы должны попробовать, не правда ли?  
— Мы?  
— Конечно! — встает Дориан. Он тянет Соласа за собой, помогая встать не смотря на то, что тот извивается и протестует. — Мы. Идем. Развлекаться. Тебе. Нужен. Свежий. Воздух.  
— У меня назначена встреча на утро, — ковыляет за ним Солас.  
Дориан закидывает руку Соласа себе на плечо и вытаскивает того из комнаты.  
— Ты даже не обязан пить! Одно твое присутствие сделает мой вечер в десять раз лучше. Ты потерял в весе?

***

Солас узнает, что достаточно неплохо играет в карты. Когда Дориан отворачивается, Солас вытаскивает деньги из его кармана, чтобы сделать ставку. В этом плане Солас плохой друг, но когда он возвращается к Дориану с пачкой денег, которая заметно выросла, Солас думает, что его статус ужасного друга в полной мере исчерпан.  
Дориан сидит у барной стойки. Солас садится рядом.  
— Я даже не знаю, почему решил выбраться куда-нибудь, — говорит Дориан, пальцы его обхватывают рюмку. Солас наблюдает, как он опрокидывает в себя ее содержимое. — Просто я чувствую себя… подавленным.  
Солас осматривает его.  
— Почему?  
Он считает атмосферу этой ночи довольно приятной, и Солас доволен собой.  
— Уверен, ты поймешь меня, если я скажу, что одинок, — Солас пытается не расстраиваться. Он играется с большим пальцем. Дориан продолжает: — И я даже не знаю причину. Знаешь, я встретил кое-кого в игре. Парня.  
— Как его зовут?  
Дориан опрокидывает вторую рюмку. Он сползает на Солоса.  
— Я не знаю его имя. Я зову его… Как я его зову? О, точно. Аматус, — Дориан берет еще одну рюмку. Он морщится, когда глотает. — Это Тивинтерский, — говорит он, указывая на себя, — Потому что я из Империи Тевинтер, да? Да.  
— Ласковое обращение, насколько я понял? — Солас косится на рюмку.  
— Любимый, — Дориан выглядит грустным. Он вытягивает руку, подталкивая рюмку к Соласу. — Он мой возлюбленный. Я даже еще не встречался с ним, но он уже мой возлюбленный. — Дориан опускает голову на барную стойку. используя руки в качестве подушки. — У тебя есть любимая?  
Солас видит звезды. Он качает головой.  
— Нет.  
После проверки состояния Дориана, Солас проглатывает содержимое рюмки, а затем использует голову Дориана в качестве своей подушки.

***

Солас прекрасно запомнил, что ее зовут Эллана. Когда она входит в комнату, он улыбается ей. Она улыбается в ответ.  
— Кто-то горит от желания наполнить свою кровь химическими элементами сегодня.  
Она слишком веселая для этой работы, но именно это от нее и требуется. Постоянное присутствие смерти поблизости может парализовать кого угодно, но она просто выбрасывает ее из головы. Солас восхищается ей.  
Эллана снова сидит с ним. Вместо того, чтобы просто выйти и вернуться в конце, она решает быть с ним рядом. Солас максимально старается не шевелить рукой, когда поворачивается к ней. Она снова заговаривает.  
— Почти закончила с твоей шапочкой. Я сходила и купила пряжу под цвет лака специально по твоей просьбе, — она смотрит на свои ногти. Сегодня они светло-синего цвета, — Ну, ты хотел фиолетовый… так что я купила именно такую шерсть.  
— Ты не обязана, — говорит Солас, — Это просто шапочка.  
— Но ты отлично выглядишь в них! — говорит она и дотрагивается до руки Соласа, чтобы погладить изгиб его запястья. — Мне нравится вязать, — ее голос тих, — Обычно я делаю шапочки для детей, потому что… — она обрывается, пожав плечами. Она не поднимает глаз на Солоса, но все еще гладит его запястье.  
— Я понимаю, — говорит Солас.  
Слышать нечто подобное в такой момент странно. Он окидывает ее взглядом, глаза натыкаются на прядь, снова заправленную за ухо. Она проделала хорошую работу, замазывая тату на лице. Солас не видит звезд. Эллана поднимает голову. Она отодвигается. Солас был пойман с поличным. Она не выглядит пораженной… просто дарит ему очередную улыбку.  
— Извини, — все, что он говорит.  
Она выглядит сбитой с толку. Прежде, чем она сможет открыть рот, прежде, чем она сможет спросить Соласа, за что он извиняется, Солас продолжает с надеждой в сердце и неуверенным голосом:  
— У тебя получается выкроить время на отдых? Я склонен считать, что твоя работа отнимает много времени.  
Он ссылается на вязание. Вопрос кажется немного требовательным, самую малость поспешным. Можно подумать, что он никогда раньше не практиковался в этом.  
Эллана моргает. И убирает свою руку с запястья Соласа.  
— Конечно же, у меня все получается, — она мягко смеется, — Я знаю, что это не то, о чем ты хотел бы узнать…  
Плечи Соласа дрожат, но он удерживает позицию.  
— Я уже состою в отношениях.  
Он должен извиниться, но слова теряются. Солас не знает, как реагировать, поэтому он ничего не делает. Он смотрит на нее, а она на него. Она медленно встает со стула.  
— Скоро вернусь.  
Она не возвращается. Не так, как ему хотелось бы. Солас подводит своего стража. Он сидит в кресле и, так или иначе, изучает стену. Внутри все перемешалось. Сердце бьется. Громко, громко, громко.  
Когда процедура заканчивается, Эллана помогает ему подняться. Ее рука на его спине, вонзаются в нижнюю часть рюкзака. Перед уходом она вручает ему леденец. Он медлит перед тем, как взять трофей. Его пальцы дрожат.

***

Он может быть вдвое старше ее. Даже если бы она проявляла к нему интерес, это не было бы правильно со стороны морали. Он может быть ровесником ее отца. Или даже старше.  
Солас не вылезает из кровати всю следующую неделю.

***

У вас 1 личное сообщение и 1 заявка на дружбу.

From: redjenny4 [04:11 a.m.]  
Subject: хааааай  
_добавишь мою бро, ага? она хочет бесить тя вместе со мной, пока мы скачем по квестам._

DalishKeeperL хочет быть вашим другом.  
DalishKeeperL и вы теперь друзья.

***

У вас 1 новое сообщение.

[09:18 p.m.] DalishKeeperL: Извиняюсь, если слишком поздно. Я увидела, что ты онлайн и подумала, что было бы неплохо поболтать.  
[09:19 p.m.] FenHarel: Полагаю, от этого не будет никакого вреда.  
[09:21 p.m.] DalishKeeperL: Мне нравится твой ник.

***

Солас идет в кафе, как только вылезает из кровати. Он видит Коула раньше, чем Коул видит его, что странно. Коул выглядит удивленным, когда видит Соласа.  
— Ты был потерян, Солас. Я не чувствовал тебя. И вот теперь ты тут! Ты тут, и все еще выглядишь сломленным, но я могу предложить твоим венам кое-что очень сладкое.  
Солас не может отказаться.  
Дальше он заглядывает к Дориану. Солас глотает кофе, сидя за столом, разглядывая издалека, как Дориан борется с желанием засунуть книгу обратно, на соответствующую ей полку. Дориан входит в игру на своем компьютере. Он выполняет квест, окно чата открыто. Солас разбирает ник Кассандры среди проклятий и капс лока, но в основном там мелькает имя Дориана. Солас не знаком с двумя другими участниками пати. Он спрашивает Дориана, когда тот возвращается.  
— Кто это? — вопрошает Солас.  
Дориан вздыхает и цыкает, когда прокручивает чат.  
— Верх инфантильности.  
Он закрывает окно чата, а затем смотрит сначала на Соласа, а потом на незнакомые ему ники.  
— Кассандра, — говорит Дориан с ухмылкой. Он выпрямляется на стуле. Когда Солас не демонстрирует ему ожидаемую реакцию, Дориан надувает губы.  
— Ты скучный. Один из них, Дитя Камня… или что-то типа того. Гном, как ты сказал. Друг Кассандры. Его зовут Варрик. Кажется. Он писатель, так что тебе есть о чем подумать.  
Солас приподнимает брови в знак заинтересованности. Он возвращается с еще одним стаканом кофе.  
Дориан продолжает.  
— Далее Первая Чародейка. Вивьен… вы должны быть уже знакомы.  
Солас знает Вивьен. Она, также как и Кассандра, пугает его. Однако, вслух он этого не признает.  
— Я удивлен, что Кассандра и Вивьен выкраивают время из своих насыщенных делами жизней, чтобы зайти в игру. И ты. Мне стыдно за тебя. Играть во время работы?  
Солас одаривает Дориана взглядом перед тем, как откинуться в кресле. Он совершает полный оборот.  
— Ты кажешься… здоровым, — Дориан щелкает мышкой: клик, клик, клик, — К лицу наконец-то прелила кровь. Хотя, возможно, это из-за напитка.  
— Звучит правдоподобно, — скупо бросает Солас.  
Наступает тишина. Дориан отвечает на сообщение.  
— Я говорил тебе, что встречусь… с моим парнем на этой недели? — Дориан следит за Соласом краем глаза: недолго, почти тут же вернувшись к клавиатуре, — Он живет рядом. Это будет… интересно.  
Солас рассматривает свои ногти.  
— Ты знаешь, как он выглядит?  
Дориан не отвечает.  
— Ты знаешь, как его зовут?  
— Он не знает моего имени, так что я думаю, что мы оба будем удивлены… он больше, чем я, конечно же. Он будет поражен моим остроумием и обаянием.  
Солас делает глоток из стаканчика с кофе, снова крутясь на стуле.  
— Мы собираемся выпить вместе.

***

У вас 2 заявки на дружбу.  
ChildoftheStone и FirstEnchanter хотят быть вашими друзьями.  
ChildoftheStone и FirstEnchanter теперь ваши друзья.

***

У вас 1 новое сообщение.

[01:22 a.m.] DalishKeeperL: уже поздно.  
[01:22 a.m.] FenHarel: да  
[01:22 a.m.] DalishKeeperL: Чем занят?  
[01:23 a.m.] FenHarel: Я болен. Не могу заснуть.  
[01:24 a.m.] DalishKeeperL: Меня подняла работа. Возможно, нам стоит составить друг другу компанию?  
[01:24 a.m.] FenHarel: Возможно.  
[01:25 a.m.] DalishKeeperL: Какое твое любимое созвездие, lethallin?

***

[07:14 p.m.] SeekerCAPCFP: Нет нет нет не туда, Солас  
[07:15 p.m.] SeekerCAPCFP: Спасибо. Я почти умерла  
[07:16 p.m.] FenHarel: Это не проблема.

Солас не понимает, как Кассандра умудрялась попадать в такого рода ситуации. Они не делают ничего сверхъестественного: просто собирают пару трав. У них даже неполная пати. Друг Кассандры, Варрик, с ними, но предпочитает отмалчиваться.

[07:20 p.m.] SeekerCAPCFP: Ты слышал о Дориане? Я советовала ему не ходить.  
[07:22 p.m.] FenHarel: Я тоже ему не доверяю.  
[07:25 p.m.] SeekerCAPCFP: Я понимаю, что это должно быть свидание, но лучше бы с ним пошел кто-то из нас. Держался на дистанции и наблюдал.  
[07:25 p.m.] SeekerCAPCFP: Надеюсь, с ним все хорошо…  
Солас трется ступнями друг о друга, почесывая.  
[07:26 p.m.] FenHarel: Уверен, с ним все хорошо, Кассандра.  
[07:27 p.m.] SeekerCAPCFP: Откуда ты знаешь?!  
[07:28 p.m.] FenHarel: Я и не знаю.

Если бы у Кассандры были наушники, он бы точно услышал ее вздох.

[07:29 p.m.] ChildoftheStone: О, и когда ты стал самим воплощение оптимизма, Смеюн?

Если бы у Кассандры были наушники, он бы точно услышал ее смех.

[07:31 p.m.] ChildoftheStone: Так что случилось? Один из ваших друзей нашел себе мальчика-игрушку в игре и решил выйти в реальность, чтобы встретиться, так? Сегодня?  
[07:32 p.m.] FenHarel: Да.  
[07:32 p.m.] SeekerCAPCFP: Возможно, он уже мертв  
[07:33 p.m.] FenHarel: Нет.  
[07:35 p.m.] ChildoftheStone: Я знаком с несколькими разработчиками этой игры… админы, программисты, сами знаете. Если хотите, я могу узнать о том парне у них. Черт, а ведь они могут работать с ним.

Солас ничего не знает о парне Дориана, так что бразды правления переходят к Кассандре. Он накладывает себе миску лапши. Она согревает его квартиру. Но это не мешает ему устроиться под четырьмя одеялами по возвращению в кровать. Он прокручивает чат, желая узнать, что пропустил.

[07:37 p.m.] SeekerCAPCFP: Так, подожди…  
[07:38 p.m.] SeekerCAPCFP: Уверена, что его ник DalishHunterL

Солас испытывает приступ кашля. Теперь все кажется куда ясней.

[7:40 p.m.] FenHarel is AFK.  
[07:40 p.m.] ChildoftheStone: О, получается, твой друг добровольно пошел на встречу с Инквизитором? Я могу заверить, что его проверят, но я никому не позволю наблюдать за этим, хорошо?  
[07:42 p.m.] SeekerCAPCFP: Спасибо  
[07:45 p.m.] ChildoftheStone: Я расспрошу Кудряшеку. Он уже прошел через это в прошлом. Кажется, они все еще вместе с тем Инквизитором. Она была либо Тревелиан, либо Лавеллан.  
[07:47 p.m.] SeekerCAPCFP: Она оказалась такой, какой себя и описывала?  
07:49 p.m.] ChildoftheStone: Очевидно, что персонаж не похож на человека, который им играет, но ты понимаешь, о чем я. Да, она оказалась такой, какой себя и описывала… как мне довелось слышать. Хотя Кудряшек мог что-то и утоить.  
[07:52 p.m.] SeekerCAPCFP: Еще раз спасибо, Варрик.  
[07:53 p.m.] FenHarel is no longer AFK.

Солас отхлебывает лапшу. Он выходит из чата. По квартире раздается мелодия его телефона. Он видит телефон Дориана на дисплее. Солас переключает его на голосовую почту.

***

На утро Соласа ждут три сообщения. Все от Дориана, с прошлой ночи.

_ты должен мне много-много денег. я знаю, что ты не делал ставок, но такое чувство, словно я должен купаться в деньгах._

_солас, он такой красивый._

_его зовут маханон._

***

Коул снова везет Соласа на прием к доктору. У него старая машина, и когда Коул давит на тормоза, она дергается в конвульсиях. И если до этого Солас не был болен, то теперь уж точно стал. Коул извиняется снова и снова, но Солас не таит обиды. Никогда не таил.  
Машина дергается, когда загорается красный. К этому времени Коул успевает спрятать лицо в ладонях и пробормотать «извини» уже четыре раза. Солас вжимается в сидение и качает головой. Он чувствует, что его вот-вот вырвет. Коул протягивает ему полиэтиленовый пакет. Он измят, с заднего сидения. У Коула тут повсюду заначки, специально для таких случаев.  
— Я в порядке, Коул, — говорит Солас в моменты, подобные этим, однако берет пакет и опорожняет свой желудок внутрь.  
Коул накрывает уши ладонями и управляет машиной без рук. Он хорош в этом.  
Коул опускает мешок в мусорное ведро на больничной стоянке. Солас остается в машине, согнувшись пополам и опустив голову между коленями. На улице холодно, и это немного помогает. Коул открывает дверь пассажирского сидения и приседает на корточки рядом с Соласом. Он кладет руку на спину Соласа, в попытке обнять, и так там и остается. Он не двигается, не делает абсолютно ничего кроме того, что держит руку на спине Соласа и смотрит на него. Солас должен чувствовать себя неловко, но ему не хватает энергии… не сейчас. Позже. Сейчас он чувствует себя комфортно сидя рядом с Коулом в этой дерьмовой машине и слушая, как его желудок борется сам с собой.  
Коул помогает ему войти в здание. Его рука все еще на спине Соласа.  
— Я помню, как приходил сюда, — говорит Коул, вертя головой в разные стороны с дикими глазами и слабой улыбкой, — Теперь здесь лучше, чем раньше, когда я был болен. Похоже, им дали много денег.  
Солас хранит молчание.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я остался с тобой? Я знаю, что ты всегда отказываешься, но мне кажется, что я должен остаться. Я люблю проводить время с тобой, Солас. Ты мой друг.  
— Ты не обязан, Коул, -рассматривает ботинки Солас.  
Коул остается. Солас сидит в маленькой комнатке вместе с ним. Эллана удивляется, когда видит Коула.  
— Сегодня ты прихватил с собой компанию, Солас? В честь какого-то особого случая?  
— Его вырвало в машине, — сообщает ей Коул.  
Солас закрывает глаза и качает головой. Глаза Элланы расширяются, а рот вытягивается в идеальную О.  
— Все хорошо, — заверяет ее Коул, махая руками, — Пакет был рядом.  
— Надеюсь, теперь ему лучше, — замечает Эллана, пересекая комнату и подготавливая руку Соласа. Она действует быстро, но тщательно. Каждый раз, когда она касается Соласа, его сердце пропускает удар. Он и понятия не имеет, что происходит.  
— Ему лучше, — говорит Коул, опережая Соласа, — Думаю, его желудок больше не болит. Но грудь болит сильнее. В его сердце нет покоя, не теперь.  
Солас снова закрывает глаза. Эллана замирает.  
— Его сердце…?  
— Он просто… Он не знает, о чем говорит, — Солас дарит Коулу взгляд. Коул не остается в долгу, но его глаза грустны и Солас чувствует себя виноватым. Он снова смотрит под ноги.  
Эллана продолжает. Она выходит из комнаты раньше, чем он успевает поднять голову. Коул продолжает смотреть на Соласа. Его глаза прожигают дыру в его шапке.  
— Ты напуган, — шепчет он. Он наклоняется, его руки ложатся на спинку кресла. Он вторгается в личное пространство Соласа, но тот не двигается. Его руки пышут здоровьем, — Я не знаю, почему ты напуган. Ты не… только напуган… В твоей груди есть еще что-то. Я не знаю что это, Солас. Это не болезнь. Я думал о ней, но это не она. Я бы не стал беспокоиться, но там что-то есть, — Коул возвращается в свое кресло. Он смотрит на Соласа, — Я скажу, если смогу подобрать слова.  
Солас пялится в стенку.  
— Коул, пожалуйста, уйди.  
Коул уходит. Солас не помнит, как он выходит из комнаты.

***

У Элланы не находится леденцов для Соласа по окончанию его визита.  
— Я отдала все твоему другу, — говорит она, указывая на Коула, сидящего на столе в обнимку с пластиковой банкой леденцов. Его ноги раскачиваются из стороны в сторону. На нем вязаная шапка… что-то произошло, пока Солас любовался видом. Розовый цвет идеально подходит к раскрасневшейся коже под глазами и на подбородке.  
— Я тоже дала ему шапочку, — тихо говорит Эллана, — Он обрадовался, когда я отдала ее ему, — она наклоняется к Соласу, когда шепчет. Они говорят так, словно Коул их ребенок. — А еще я почти закончила с твоей. Не волнуйся. Я не забыла про тебя.  
Солас пялится на нее. Она облизывает губы.  
— Береги себя, Солас.  
Коул слишком занят, обнимаясь с леденцами, чтобы помочь Соласу.  
— Сера написала мне. Она в машине. Она хотела пойти со мной забирать тебя. Не знаю зачем. Она уже просила дробовик.  
— Я не против сидеть на заднем сидении.  
Коул моргает.  
— О. Я думал, ты захочешь сесть спереди. Я сказал ей, что тебя тошнит, и ты, скорее всего, захочешь сесть на переднее сидение, и тогда она попросила дробовик, — он делает паузу, — Это было неприятно, да?  
— Нет, ничего такого. Мне нравится твоя шапочка.  
Коул улыбается и засовывает леденец в рот.  
Сера действительно сидит на пассажирском сидении. Ее ноги на приборной панели машины Коула: телефон в одной руке, пальцы другой руки теребят дырку в джинсах. Когда Коул и Солас усаживаются в машину, Сера громко вздыхает.  
— Наконец-то вы вернулись. Я даже начала волноваться. Думала уже отправлять отряд на поиски, — она достает леденец из банки. — Все прошло хорошо, да? Кто-то переполнен химикатами и прочим дерьмом?  
— Да.  
— Хорошо — хорошо, — Сера посасывает конфету, издавая ужасные чавкующие звуки. Коул делает это много бесшумнее. Она смотрит на телефон, листая сообщения.  
— Можешь ехать, Коул, — говорит она, смотря на телефон и позволяя ему приземлиться на пол машины, — Думаю, моя занятая девушка слишком занята, чтобы ответить на мой звонок, — Сера закатывает глаза. Ее ноги все еще на приборной панели, — Имею в виду, как она может быть слишком занята, чтобы ответить мне, так? Это не имеет смысла.  
— Она здесь? — спрашивает Коул, вынимая леденец изо рта и вставляя ключ в зажигание, — Вот почем ты хотела поехать?  
Сера качает ногой в такт песни, слышимой ей одной. Она облизывает палочку.  
— Да. Она не отвечает на сообщения с тех пор, как мы выехали из дома. Не понимаю почему. Немного глупо вообще-то. Она словно пытается сказать, что я плохо чпокаюсь, но это неправда, — глаза Серы сужаются, — Я сказала ей, что здесь, и… — она подбирает телефон с пола, кликая на сообщения, — Смотрите-ка, она их прочитала.  
Она сначала поворачивает экран к Коулу, а потом к Соласу. Солас узнает, что некто записан как «Инки» в телефоне Серы. Сразу за именем следует эмоджи высунутого языка.  
— Ее зовут Инки? — спрашивает Солас.  
— Пфф, нет. Это было бы странно. Это просто имя… не ее имя, само собой, — Сера возвращает телефон на пол, — Я знаю, что она настоящая, потому что я трахала ее. И я знаю, что она настоящая, потому что я говорила с ее друзьями… с Кудряшкой Калленон или как-то так. Он просто огромный, как и его мускулы. Не скажу, что он качок, но и не дохляк, как вы двое. Он встречается с кое-кем, кого встретил в этой игре, да, и поначалу он не знал ее имени. Ну, теперь знает, но я уверена, что он не знал, когда они встретились. Ну, они сказали мне, потому что мы друзья. Это сбивает с толку. Мне пришлось пытать ее, чтобы понять.  
Коул выезжает со стоянки. Сера организовывает им развлечение в виде рассказа.  
— Есть три человека ладно? Мне сказал Каллен. Каллен один из них, но, да, есть три человека, которых зовут Каллен, Жозефина и Лилиана. Однажды им наскучила собственная жизнь и они решили попросту разрушить жизнь всех остальных с помощью этой дурацкой игры! И они сделали это. Они разрушают жизнь людей, потому что их собственная жизнь разрушена. Жозефина, например, она адвокат или что-то типа того. Звучит очень сложно. Я бы ненавидела весь мир, если бы была адвокатом. Не знаю, чем занимается Лелиана. Ее профессия звучит еще глупее и сложнее, чем у Жозефины, — Сера заканчивает с леденцом и достает следующий из банки. Теперь они полностью в ее власти. Коулу выделили всего одну конфету. Сера бросает фантик на пол, — Дальше у нас Каллен. Он действительно облажался, — Сера смеется, — Он занимается чем-то профессиональным и тупым, типа бывшего военного. Без понятия. Он был на очень сильных наркотиках… он отправился в клинику, так что теперь чувствует себя лучше. Думаю, его жизнь разрушена больше, чем у остальных. Он просто сменил одну зависимость на другую, а это глупо. Все напрасно.  
— Сера, ты знаешь, что очень много говоришь? Ты говоришь очень много, но не вкладываешь смысла в слова, — обгрызает ноготь большого пальца Коул.  
Сера достает очередной леденец. Она запускает оберткой в голову Коула.  
— Закройся. Для меня в этом есть смысл. Мистер Старая Шляпка не жалуется, а он, типа, умный и охрененный.  
Она указывает большим пальцем на Соласа. Он смотрит в окно, но прислушивается. Солас никак не поддерживает Серу. Она плюет на это и продолжает.  
— Где я остановилась? А, так… говорила о глупых людях в этой тупой игре.  
Выглядит так, словно Сера прогрессирует злость на свою девушку на игру, но Солас не озвучивает этого. А вот Коул может.  
— У них появилась идея этой глупой игры и поэтому они, типа, админы, да? И очевидно, что им нужны точно такие же тупые люди, чтобы проводить тестинг, бета-тестеры, да? И эти бета-тестеры долбанные Инквизиторы, — она произносит последнее слово чопорным тоном, а затем достает еще один леденец. — И они все тупые. Их всего восемь. Во всем мире нашлось только восемь человек, чтобы провести бета-тестинг их игры. Что если те люди были предвзяты? Что если они были (и есть) самыми тупыми людьми? Но сейчас не об этом. Есть восемь глупых людишек и я знаю их имена. Я знаю их имена и я собираюсь рассказать о них тебе. Знаю, что это неправильно, но я же не говорю тебе их адрес. И не смотри на меня так. Никто не любит хмурых старикашек на заднем сидении.  
Он не знает, откуда взялась Сера, но она все еще с ним. Он скрещивает ноги и освобождает руки, скрючиваясь.  
Сера снова хватается за телефон. Сначала она проверяет сообщения, затем, -убедившись, что ей никто не писал, — переключается на почту. Коул сосредоточен на дороге. Солас не уверен, что Коул вообще слушает Серу.  
— Ладно, вот как, да? Двое из них… девушка и парень. Я так думаю. Плохо так делать, но я сделаю. Двое их них, да? Эдрик и Малика Кадаш — гномьи Инквизиторы. Я немного болтала с Маликой, она довольно милая. Кунарийских Инквизиторов, — ну, знаешь, тех, что с рогами, — зовут Каарас и Хиира Адаар. И, возможно, я исковеркала их имена. Извиняюсь, ладно? Да. На очереди людские Инквизиторы. Максвелл и Эвелин Тревельян. Кудряшка Каллен все еще сношается с Эвелин. Они тоже живут вместе. Настоящая любовь и все дела, — Сера произносит это с горечью. Она высовывает язык, отсчитывая секунды красного света. Когда загорается зеленый, она возвращается к телефону.  
— И наконец, — она дарит Соласу и Коулу нечитаемый взгляд, — Лавелланы. Долийцы. Брат и сестра, близнецы по факту. Мальчика зовут Маханон. Думаю, мистер Павус встречается именно с ним, ага? — она вытягивает руку и дергает мочку уха Коула.  
Коул смотрит на нее.  
— Да.  
Снова загорается красный.  
Сера со стоном убирает ноги с приборной панели.  
— Мне нужно написать сообщение. Окей, мистер Павус встречается с Маханоном Лавелланом, а я встречаюсь с его тупой сестрой, которая живет такой насыщенной жизнью, что не может ответить на мои смс-ки… мне, ее любимой подружке, которая сделает все для нее, даже вылижет ее чертовы сапоги, — Сера обнимает саму себя руками. Она стихает, смотря в окно.  
Солас и Коул переглядываются, а потом смотрят на Серу. Коул первый, кто прерывает молчание.  
— Хочешь мороженое?  
— Да, — откровенничает Сера, и Коул улыбается. Он хватает свой рюкзак и заглядывает внутрь.- Я могу купить.

***

У вас 2 новых сообщения.

[09:06 p.m.] TheMagician: не против пары квестов? думаю, Кассандра не будет возражать.  
[09:08 p.m.] DalishKeeperL: Как ты?  
[09:09 p.m.] FenHarel (to DalishKeeperL): Довольно хорошо, а ты?  
[09:11 p.m.] DalishKeeperL: Думаю, что почти так же. Пытаюсь перевязать палец.  
[09:12 p.m.] FenHarel (to DalishKeeperL): О, это не хорошо. Что случилось?  
[09:13 p.m.] DalishKeeperL: Порезалась. Всего лишь царапина, но царапины иногда ранят куда сильнее самых глубоких ран.  
[09:14 p.m.] FenHarel (to DalishKeeperL): Что случилось? Ты порезалась бумагой? Ненавижу получать такие.  
[09:15 p.m.] FenHarel (to TheMagician): Я собирался лечь спать. Хотел проверить оповещения.  
[09:16 p.m.] DalishKeeperL: Нет, это не бумажный порез. Я тоже терпеть их не могу. Я делала кое-что для друга и случайно порезалась. Я буду в порядке. Даже крови не было.  
[09:16 p.m.] TheMagician: оу, какой стыд. это немного рановато, даже для тебя. желудок?  
[09:18 p.m.] FenHarel (to DalishKeeperL): Тебе очень повезло.  
[09:19 p.m.] DalishKeeperL: Знаю! Я так горда собой!  
[09:20 p.m.] FenHarel (to DalishKeeperL): Я тоже очень горжусь тобой.  
[09:20 p.m.] FenHarel (to TheMagician): Да. Спокойной ночи.  
[09:21 p.m.] DalishKeeperL: Спасибо. Надеюсь, я не отрываю тебя от чего-нибудь, будничный вечер и все такое. У тебя, возможно, есть работа.  
[09:22 p.m.] TheMagician: Надеюсь, ты скоро поправишься.  
[09:23 p.m.] FenHarel (to DalishKeeperL): Нет, ничего такого, lethallan. Я ушел с работы, и готов говорить с тобой всю ночь.  
[09:26 p.m.] DalishKeeperL: Ушел с работы? Надеюсь, это не из разряда «Мне тридцать и я все еще живу с мамой».  
[09:27 p.m.] FenHarel (to DalishKeeperL): Нет, конечно. У меня есть своя квартира.  
[09:27 p.m.] FenHarel (to TheMagician): Уверен, что все пройдет ближе к утру. Я забыл принять лекарства.  
[09:28 p.m.] DalishKeeperL: Но твоя мать все еще живет с тобой, ага?  
[09:29 p.m.] FenHarel (to DalishKeeperL): Нет, я живу один.  
[09:29 p.m.] DalishKeeperL: Хорошо.  
[09:30 p.m.] DalishKeeperL: Не знаю почему, но это хорошо.  
[09:30 p.m.] TheMagician: думаю, тебе стоит заводить будильник для таких случаев.  
[09:31 p.m.] FenHarel (to TheMagician): Возможно.  
[09:31 p.m.] FenHarel (to DalishKeeperL): Это значит, что у меня есть источник стабильности в виде квартиры. Возможно, мысли обо мне, живущем самостоятельно, в собственном доме, натолкнут тебя на интимные идеи о том, что я делаю в свое свободное время за закрытыми дверями.  
[09:36 p.m.] DalishKeeperL is AFK.  
[09:40 p.m.] DalishKeeperL is no longer AFK.  
[09:41 p.m.] DalishKeeperL: Возможно.

***

Солас никогда не думал, что Вивьен будет играть в эту игру с подходом религиозного фанатика и вскоре достигнет высшего лвла. Это удивительно, но, отчего-то, оглянувшись назад, он не удивляется.  
— Что мне еще остается делать? — говорит Вивьен в одну из ночей, пока они исследуют гномью могилу.  
Наличие у Вивьен наушников также не удивляет Соласа.  
— Возможно, отправиться работать, — предлагает Дориан, — Я просиживаю все дни за компьютером, но все еще торчу на одиннадцатом уровне.  
— Двенадцатом, — вставляет Солас.  
В игровом чате игрок под ником Thom_Rainier пишет, что он на пятнадцатом. У него есть наушники, но он предпочитает отвечать текстом. Солас не винит его. Иногда Солас сам сомневается, стоит ли говорить через наушники, особенно когда более, как сейчас. Он не знает, что не так в этот раз. Похоже на простуду, но… полегче. Он пытается не думать об этом.  
Дориан рассказывает о том, какого он низкого уровня, несмотря на то, что от Соласа его отделяет один лвл.  
— Уверен, что даже у Коул уровень выше, — рассуждает он, — А этот ребенок никогда не был продвинутым.  
— Он студен, и он работает, когда не занят учебой. Уверен, что у него есть дела поважнее, — снимает наушники Солас перед тем, как высморкаться.  
Дориан цыкает.  
— Оправдания, оправдания.  
Вивьен вздыхает.  
— Весь этот лут слишком низкого уровня для моего персонажа. Уверена, вы найдете ему куда лучшее применение.  
Солас прижимает салфетку к носу, из которого течет. Thom_Rainier печатает. Он благодарит Вивьен. Вивьен смеется. Ее смех звучит очень мило.  
— Пожалуйста, Блекволл. Думаю, вам двоим стоит поучиться манерам у этого джентельмена.  
Вивьен выходит из пати первой, за ней следует Thom_Rainier, с данного момента известный, как Блекволл. Дориан тихо фыркает в наушники.  
— Блекволл. Не знал. Звучит, как военное звание, но ему подходит.  
Солас высмаркивается прямо в микрофон.

***

У вас 1 личное сообщение.

От кого: redjenny4 [03:01 a.m.]  
Тема: (без темы)  
_я зн что уже поздн и зн что ты не прочитаешь это соо до утра, но да напиши мну потому что ты умный и дерьмовый есл у тя нет моего # спр коула или еще чтото прст напиши мне_

Сейчас десять утра. Солас перечитывает сообщение. Он не знает, зачем Сера требует написать ей. Его мысли откровенно пугают. Сера напугала его. Она сильная, и ей стоило многого попросить помощи у него.  
У Соласа уже есть номер Серы. В начале года она уже спрашивала у него про домашнее задание. Обычно он дает номер студентам, но никогда не вступает с ними в контакт. Коул и Сера — два редких исключения.  
Сера должна быть на занятиях, но Солас все равно пробует. Он отправляет ей простое приветствие, а затем встает высморкаться. Горло ужасно болит. Он надеется, что Сера не начнет названивать.  
К счастью, она предпочитает смс.

_хей сорри если это странно я не знаю я прост… порвала со своей девушкой и мне не с кем поговорить_

_Как ты? Все еще хуже, чем утром, когда решила написать мне сообщение?_

_даааааааа прекрати это_

Солас ужасен в делах подобного рода.

_Я слышал, что Коул неплох в этом. Возможно, вам стоит встретиться._

_я не буду трахаться с ним_

_Я и не говорил, что ты должна.  
_  
_хорошо… я даже не зн нрав ему секс или нет… сорри за то что отвлекаю тя от дел  
_  
_Я болен. У меня нет дел._

_это тупо_

_Почему ты порвала с ней?_

Гениальный вопрос. Зато у него появляется время, чтобы проглотить пару таблеток от горла. Его посещает мысль заварить чай, но он ненавидит виски. Он очень удивится, если это поможет его горлу. В итоге он делает горячий шоколад. Сера пишет ему ответ.

_это глупо мы всегда ругались и да занимались сексом и она была напугана потому что она красивая и все еще тусуется в шкафу тупо что я хотела развивать наши отношения, а она была тупой и порвала со мной я думаю что любила ее больше чем она любила меня если чесн  
_  
Солас садится за стол рядом с микроволновкой, пока она с гудением разогревает его напиток. Он замерз. Он хочет вернуть бывшую Серы. Она должна знать, что все будет хорошо.

_Это не глупо._

_не для мну_

Горячий шоколад не исцеляет больное горло.

***

Уже поздно, но они всегда списываются под вечер. В этот раз Солас начинает разговор. Он думает, что в этом нет ничего странного. Она онлайн и он использует свой шанс.

[01:42 a.m.] FenHarel: Мы можем перекинуться парой слов?  
[01:43 a.m.] DalishKeeperL: Мне больше нравится, когда ты говоришь больше, чем пару слов.  
[01:46 a.m.] FenHarel: Я не знаю, говорила ли тебе Сера, но я знаком с ней в реальной жизни, и она призналась мне об окончании ее отношений. Я здесь не в ее интересах и не для того, чтобы грозить тебе или называть глупой, уверен, она сама прекрасно с этим справилась. Я здесь, чтобы сказать, что все хорошо, и тебе нечего стыдится или же ощущать себя идиоткой. Если ты захочешь поговорить с кем-то, lethallan, я буду тут. Как ты уже знаешь, я чуть больше, чем просто безработный, поэтому, как правило, я смогу ответить на твои сообщения в любое время суток. Я снова болен и заранее извиняюсь, если в этом нет смысла.

Солас считает это адекватным. В данный момент для него это имеет смысл, и он надеется, что для нее тоже. Он одевает носки. Когда он возвращается, она уже офлайн, и он не может прогнать болезненное чувство внизу живота. Механическая реакция. Он сделал что-то неправильно.  
Она возвращается через минуту. Солас вспоминает, как дышать. Он смотрит, как она печатает.

[01:58 a.m.] DalishKeeperL: Извини, мой интернет завис. Спасибо за такие теплые слова. Я буду в порядке через день или два. Спроси меня потом еще раз.  
[02:01 a.m.] FenHarel: Я учту.  
[02:02 a.m.] DalishKeeperL: Не уходи. Пожалуйста.  
[02:02 a.m.] FenHarel: Я и не собирался. Что-то случилось?  
[02:03 a.m.] DalishKeeperL: Возможно, со мной все не так уж хорошо. Возможно, мне нужен кто-то, чтобы отвлечься.  
[02:05 a.m.] FenHarel: Мы могли бы пройтись? Посмотреть, где ночь застигнет нас?  
[02:05 a.m.] DalishKeeperL: Мне нравится эта идея.

Они идут в одну из начальных локаций. Трава там сухая. Солас слышит хруст, с которым его персонаж ступает по земле через колонки. Он собирается взять наушники, но видит, что она печатает. Возможно, у нее нет гарнитуры.

[02:08 a.m.] DalishKeeperL: У твоего персонажа нет ботинок… и даже носков!  
[02:09 a.m.] FenHarel: Ах, да. Проблема, решение которой я так и не нашел.  
[02:10 a.m.] DalishKeeperL: У меня есть броня, которую я могу отдать тебе. Может, они и не решат проблему ботинок, но зато будет куда моднее, чем эти серые одежды.  
[02:11 a.m.] FenHarel: Я постараюсь не обижаться.  
Она предлагает ему обмен. У брони глубокий красный цвет и волчий мех. Солас моргает.  
[02:14 a.m.] FenHarel: У меня нет слов, чтобы выразить мою благодарность.  
[02:15 a.m] DalishKeeperL: Я подумала, что тебе она понравится, Ужасный Волк.

***

Они списываются каждую ночь. Солас и представления не имеет, что делает.

***

Эллана обнимает его на прощание.  
— Хорошей недельки, Солас! — она дает ему леденцы от кашля и говорит, что его шапка почти закончена, — Знаю, я говорила это в прошлый раз, но это правда. В следующую нашу встречу ты получишь свой чепчик.

***

Они сидят на пляже. Вода приближается к их телам опасно близко, но так как это видео-игра, никогда не топит их. Солас окунает руку в воду и превращает капли в лед между пальцев. Она повторяет за ним, а потом добавляет от себя: топит лед и превращает воду в пар. Солас знает, что это всего лишь игра с хорошей графикой, но когда между их персонажами возникает зрительный контакт, он видит что-то в воздухе. Солас не уверен, но, скорее всего, она тоже видит это. Она перемещает персонажа и теперь они сидят на этом маленьком пляже совсем рядом: ее голова на его плече, его рука в ее руке. Ее пальцы вычерчивают фигуры на его коже. Солас почесывает руку.

***

Вскоре они целуются. Горячо. Страстно. У персонажа Соласа есть собственный разум. Его руки обвиваются вокруг ее тела, он притягивает ее к себе, просовывает колено между ее бедер. Он слышит причмокивания, шарканье ног, сбитое дыхание. Его лицо становится пунцовым.  
Она отправляет ему новое сообщение, когда они отрываются друг от друга.

[12:36 a.m.] DalishKeeperL: Расскажи, что хочешь сделать со мной.

***

Они обмениваются номерами. Так проще.  
Он записывает ее как «Vhenan», потому что не знает ее имени. Она тоже не знает его имени, так что она сообщает ему, что он записан у нее в телефоне под эмоджи волка.

_Может, ты и не поймешь, гений, но это весело._

Солас улыбается.

***

Когда Солас говорил, что обмен номерами упростит многое… он не говорил о простых каждодневных разговорах. Он имел в виду моменты посередь ночи, когда они уже борятся со сном под покровом одеял, дышат в свои подушки, умоляя:  
— Скажи, что я могу кончить.  
Солас не имеет и малейшего понятия, что творит.

***

Дориан и Коул сидят в библиотеке. Коул расположился за столом, Дориан рядом. Они смотрят на Соласа. Их глаза знают что-то, но рты молчаливо держат обеты. Солас встает рядышком.  
— Можно мне снова вздремнуть?  
Дориан позволяет ему слишком многое. Солас садится за стол. Дориан поворачивается к Коулу. Коул снова одел ту шляпу. Он выглядит счастливым, хотя слова, что он говорит, далеки от этого.  
— Вчера она пришла ко мне. Я не знал, что она знает, где я живу. Мама подумала, что она моя девушка, но я объяснил ей, что это просто друг из школы.  
Солас знает, что не должен подслушивать. Он отворачивается и закрывает глаза, используя рюкзак, как подушку.  
Дориан смеется.  
— Ты не можешь привести к себе девушку?  
Коул моргает.  
— А их что-нибудь остановит?  
— Нет. Пожалуйста, продолжай.  
— Она сказала, что не расстроена, но она была, я чувствовал. Я забрал это у нее, и теперь, я думаю, она в порядке. Она снова просила у меня то, что я ей дал, но я не хотел давать ей еще, потому что мои запасы кончаются и я хотел оставить немного для себя.  
Лицо Соласа искривляется в улыбке. Он так и видит тот взгляд, с которым Дориан смотрит на Коула.  
— Ты дал Сере марихуану?  
— Это помогло.  
Когда Коул уходит, Дориан скользит к Соласу. Он знает, что Солас не мог уснуть за столь короткое время.  
— Ходят слухи, что ты встречаешься кое с кем.  
Солас поднимает голову. Он уверен, что на лице остался след от молнии.  
— И кто стоит за этими слухами?  
Дориан ловит его взгляд. Солас не уступает. Дориан продолжает:  
— Я слышал от Маханона, что ты встречаешься с его сестрой… сестрой, которая недавно порвала с Серой.  
Солас возвращает свою голову на рюкзак.  
— Не имею не малейшего понятия, что творю, — признается он.  
Дориан стряхивает невидимую пылинку с его плеча.

***

У вас 1 личное сообщение.

От: DalishKeeperL [05:34 p.m.]  
Тема: Валласлин  
_Сера сказала, что это метки рабов_

Кому: DalishKeeperL [11:17 p.m.]  
Тема: re: Валласлин  
_Да. Это я ей рассказал._

От: DalishKeeperL [11:23 p.m.]  
Тема: re: re: Валласлин  
_Сотри его._

И он стер. Поблизости есть глубокое озеро. Они сцепились пальцами, обнимались руками. Они не могли не касаться друг друга.

span color="#00FF00"> [11:33 p.m.] FenHarel: Ты такая красивая.

Он не знает, что творится у него внутри. Его сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди.  
Ее лицо светлеет. Луна отражается в водной глади. Они опять целуются. Солас чувствует себя больным.

span color="#00FF00"> [11:42 p.m.] FenHarel: Прости. Уже поздно. Я и так отнял у тебя весь день. Этого больше не повторится.  
[11:43 p.m.] DalishKeeperL: Солас…  
[11:43 p.m.] FenHarel: Пожалуйста, vhenan.  
[11:44 p.m.] DalishKeeperL: Солас…  
[11:44 p.m.] DalishKeeperL: Не бросай меня. Только не сейчас.  
[11:44 p.m.] DalishKeeperL: Я люблю тебя.  
[11:45 p.m.] FenHarel: Ты не знаешь этого наверняка.  
[11:46 p.m.] DalishKeeperL: Но я знаю.  
[11:47 p.m.] FenHarel: Ты обладаешь редким и непостижимом духом. В другом мире…  
[11:47 p.m.] DalishKeeperL: Почему не в этом?  
[11:48 p.m.] FenHarel: Я не могу.  
[11:48 p.m.] FenHarel: Прости.

Он бросает ее.

***

Солас просыпается три раза за ночь. Он не может сказать это из-за нервов или же болезни.

***

Солас не может удержать в себе еду. Все, что он ест, покидает его желудок в течение часа, или, чаще всего, через несколько минут. Он пишет Коул, потому что тот тот был в том же положении годом ранее. Это не особо помогает.

_Это из-за химиотерапии? Ты пробовал медицинскую марихуану? Со мной это сработало._

Коул даже не предлагает заглянуть в гости.

_У меня есть немного. Она не медицинская, но, я уверен, это поможет._

_Нет, Коул._

***

Когда его организм доходит до точки, в которой не способен удержать в себе даже жидкость, он звонит Дориану, чтобы попросить того прокатиться к доктору. Дориан возмущается и крайне расстраивается, выслушав его объяснения.  
— К доктору? — издевается он, — Я отволоку тебя в больницу.  
Солоса никуда не волокут. На самом деле, Дориан очень осторожен с ним. Он помогает ему натянуть больше носков, чем необходимо, надевает туфли и облачает в несколько кофт. Солас благодарен, потому что ему холодно, а его тело переполнено болью. Он старается не драматизировать, хоть и стонает слишком часто, особенно в машине. Дориан не может перестать смеяться.  
— Ты такой странный. Надеюсь, я выгляжу иначе, когда болею.  
— О, нет, — говорит Солас, находя карманы одного из своих самых теплых пальто, — Ты выглядишь так, когда пьян.  
Дориан обиженно сопит.  
— Я всегда пьян. Да как ты смеешь.  
Соласа оставляют в больнице. В его руке снова торчит капельница. Он устал от того, что все норовят проткнуть его вены. Он хочет поправиться.  
Ему говорят, что во всем виноват грипп. Он должен был догадаться.  
— Кому-то повезло, как утопленнику, да?  
Дориан отличный друг. Он сидит рядом с Соласом, сжимая все его пальцы разом. Солас чувствует себя ребенком в этой рубашке, в этой кровати.  
Он не ждет гостей, но Кассандра и Вивьен заявляются к нему сами. Вивьен в брючном костюме, а Кассандра все еще в униформе.  
— Всегда на страже порядка, — шутит Кассандра.  
Солас ухищряется улыбнуться.  
В конце-концов, Вивьен садится в единственное кресло в комнате. Они с Дорианом беседуют о любимых дизайнерах. Кассандра приземляется на кровать Соласа. Они играют в Уно. Она принесла игру, настаивая на том, что в больнице нет ничего, чем можно было бы убить время.  
— Ненавижу больницы, — говорит она, беря карту из колоды. — Им нужно было шевелиться быстрее, когда случился тот инцидент с ножом. Я прождала почти час, прижимая полотенце к лицу. Было больно, да и руки устали.  
— Могу попробовать представить.  
В Соласа не стреляли и не пыряли ножом, и он хочет, чтобы так было и дальше. Он ходит желтой картой. Кассандра внимательно разглядывает его, когда берет еще одну карту.  
— Хотя, я болен раком, — говорит Солас, — Так что я знаю, насколько ужасными могут быть медики и ожидание.  
Кассандра снова осматривает его. Солас ловит ее взгляд. Он ходит еще одной желтой картой.  
Дориан и Вивьен присоединяются к нему после победы. Кассандра расстроена из-за ее проигрыша, но продолжает играть. К этому моменту, Солас выигрывает еще раз.  
Вивьен хороша. Она смеется своим чарующем смехом и улыбается ему.  
— Ты великолепен в этом, дорогой.  
Дориан ведет себя, как ребенок.  
— Ты болен. Мы просто позволили тебе выиграть.  
Кассандра качает головой.  
Солас чувствует тепло.

***

Дориан не может остаться на ночь. Он сжимает плечо Соласа, гладит его голову.  
— Ты простудился? Мне кажется, что причина твоих постоянных болезней в отсутствии волос.  
Солас одаривает его коронным взглядом. Дориан подтирает нос Соласа.  
— Коул скоро будет. Думаю, он возьмет с собой Серу. Знаю, извини, — улыбается Дориан, снова проводя платком под носом Соласа.  
Солас не двигается, лишь прищуривает глаза.  
— Пожалуйста, прекрати.  
Дориан снова вытирает его нос.  
— Я вернусь завтра.  
Дориан как раз выходит из комнаты, когда появляются Коул и Сера. В руках у Серы цветы. Она кладет их на стол, рядом с кроватью Соласа.  
— Та-да! Они прекрасны, да?  
Коул садится в кресло. Сера плюхается на кровать. Она смотрит на цветы.  
— Я знаю, что они уродливые, но для меня их красота кроется в уродливости.  
Коул ковыряет свои ногти. Сера вертит в руках цветы. Солас смотрит на нее. Его сердцебиение учащается. Не настолько заметно, чтобы привлечь внимание медсестры, но достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание Серы. Она поднимает голову и смотрит сначала на аппарат, а затем на Соласа. Ее лицо кривится, когда она смеется, хватаясь за живот.  
— Ты нервничаешь? Может быть, боишься? Боишься, что я откушу твою голову?  
Солас разглядывает одеяло.  
— То, что я сделал…  
— То, что ты сделал было совершенно нормально, ага, — Сера кивает, — Она крута, ты умен, вместе вы выглядите, как печенье и молоко, — плечи Серы понимают на секунду, брови хмурятся, — Я люблю печенье и молоко.  
— Ты не расстроена? — в недоумении Солас.  
— Не. Я уже затащила ее в койку, а это самое главное, ага? — она снова смеется, — Я имею в виду, совершенно нет, но нет, я не расстроена. Ничего не сработало. Я не дуюсь и не ссусь кипятком, когда мои бывшие находят кого-то еще. Я тоже уже не с ними. Двигаюсь дальше. Она должна тоже.  
Ноги Серы ходят ходуном уже довольно долгое время. Ее ступни касаются пола, не смотря на высоту кровати.  
— Мы не вместе.  
Сера наклоняет голову в его сторону.  
— Что?  
Солас не поднимает головы.  
— Мы не вместе, — повторяет он.  
Он ожидает, что Сера рассмеется, подтрунивая над его возрастом и возрастом своей бывшей. Вместо этого она пораженно фыркает.  
— Старик, это стремно. Мне нужно выйти.

***

Поздно ночью, когда все гости уже ушли, Солас лежит в кровати. Он слышит жужжание и понимает, что вместе с цветами Сера принесла ему еще и пчел.  
Солас натягивает одеяло на голову. Он почти слышит гогот Серы.

***

Утром Солас уже в состоянии удержать в себе яблочное пюре. Он не любит яблочное пюре, но ему не разрешили есть ничего тяжелее овсяных хлопьев. Его живот все еще болит, но уже не так сильно.  
Сегодня Дориан становится его первым гостем. Он приносит Соласу его зарядник.  
— Батарейка седа, да? — вставляет Дориан устройство в розетку, — Подумал, что тебе это не помешает.  
— Спасибо.  
Дориан говорит, что не задержится надолго. Он взял выходной и планирует пообедать с Маханоном. Лицо Дориана светится, когда он говорит о нем.  
— Все замечательно.  
Следующий посетитель заглядывает к Соласу только вечером. Это Эллана. Странно, но в этой комнате она выглядит не к месту. Вокруг нее нет знакомых голубых стен кабинета химиотерапии и бейджика на груди. На ней хирургический костюм… в этот раз мятного цвета. Волосы выбились из тугой косы. У нее был тяжелый день.  
— Вчера ты не явился на нашу встречу, — говорит она, подходя к кровати. Солас убирает телефон в сторону. Он играл в тетрис, если кому-то интересно. Но Эллане не интересно, — Я волновалась.  
— Я совершенно забыл об этом. Был слишком занят… здесь, — хмурится на мгновение Солас, но тут же выпрямляется, — Думаю, я должен извиниться, но заражение гриппом — это не то, за что следует извиняться.  
Они смеются. У нее выходит устало, но искренни. Солас отчетливо видит это по ее глазам. Она закидывает сумку на кровать и принимается копаться в ней. Солас наблюдает за ней с легким интересом.  
— Вот ты где, — говорит она, кладя упаковку с подарком Соласу на колени. Обертка тоже мятного цвета… возможно, это решение было подсознательным.  
— Что это? — берет в руки презент Солас. Кажется, это ткань… плотная ткань. Он моргает. — Это…  
Эллана цыкает, поднимая палец.  
— Открой. Не говори. Я не хочу слышать ничего, кроме благодарности.  
Она улыбается. Солас следует ее примеру.  
Это новая шапочка. Она прекрасного фиолетового цвета, — двух цветов, если быть точным, ибо Эллана выкроила время и счередовала оттенки. Солас пробежался пальцами по шапочке, касаясь пряжи. Он не может перестать улыбаться.  
— Это…?  
— Мех, — перебила она его. Ей это приносило удовольствие, а Солас не возражал. — Я подумала, что тебе понравится. Становится холоднее, — она прикусывает губу, — Это не натуральный мех, — добавляет она с дикими глазами, — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь.  
Солас надевает шапочку. Она плотно прилегает к кончикам его ушей, даря комфорт. Он думает, что бесконечно счастлив. Эллана наблюдает за ним с извечной мягкой улыбкой. Ее улыбка всегда мягкая, когда она дарит ее Соласу.  
— Как я выгляжу? — спрашивает Солас, пытаясь удержать серьезное лицо, но терпит поражение. Она не выдерживает тоже. Они снова смеются.  
— Ох, Солас, — вздыхает она, в этот раз успев прикрыть рот прежде, чем продолжить смеяться. Когда же она успокаивается, а это занимает определенное время, она протягивает руку и ведет своим пальцем вокруг его брови.  
— Ты обладаешь редким и непостижимом духом.  
Все замирает.  
Солас медленно поднимает голову, смотря на Эллану. На ее лице была доброта, но теперь ее терзали сомнение, сожаление и толика любопытства. Она убрала руку.  
— Мне… Мне нужно домой, поспать хотя бы немного. У меня ночная смена.  
Солас кивает.  
— Мне тоже следует поспать. Поправиться — важнее всего.  
Эллана закидывает сумку на плечо. Она в последний раз смотрит на Соласа, а потом выходит за дверь. Комната все еще наполнена запахом лаванды, даже после ее ухода. Солас снимает шапку и бросает ее на колени. Он отодвигает разорванную упаковочную бумагу и снова хватает телефон.  
Его заполняет отчаяние после ввода пароля. Он читает последнюю переписку с его Vhenan. Теперь, казалось бы, ему стоит переименовать ее. Солас не знает, что должен чувствовать. Он изменяет имя на «Эллана», но один только взгляд на это заставляет его желудок сделать сальто. Он возвращает «Vhenan» на место, потому что это правильно. Если Эллана — это она, то Эллана — сердце Соласа.

***

Коул пишет Соласу, когда тот возвращается домой. На дворе раннее утро, около трех, и Солас не понимает содержание сообщения.

_Это любовь._

_Прости?_

_Та болезнь в твоей груди, о которой я думал, что это болезнь, но это не болезнь. Что-то было в твоей груди, продвигалось к сердцу. Теперь я знаю, что это. Это никогда не было болезнью. Это была любовь и она попала внутрь._

Солас поспешно закрывает глаза.

***

После химиотерапии, когда он возвращается домой, ему приходит сообщение. Номер на дисплее утверждает, что оно от Vhenan. Солас закусывает щеку изнутри.

_Так… это Солас, так?_

Солас меряет шагами квартиру. Он все еще не может удержаться.

_Да, это Солас._

_Хай, это Эллана. Извини, если сегодня тебе было… не комфортно._

_В моей руке торчала игла. Конечно же мне было не комфортно.  
_  
Но он пытается.

_О, это такое облегчение. Я думала, что дело было во мне._

_Никогда._

_Ты такой придурок._

***

У вас 1 личное сообщение.

От: DalishKeeperL [06:06 p.m.]  
Тема: (без темы)  
_Так… это Солас, правильно?_

Кому: DalishKeeperL [06:07 p.m.]  
Тема: re:  
_Да, это Солас._

Солас испытывает déjà vu, но это необходимо.

От: DalishKeeperL [06:09 p.m.]  
Тема: re: re:  
_Привет, это Эллана._

***

Солас предполагает, что это, — что бы не происходило между ним и Элланой, — будет неловко. Он ошибается. Поначалу так и было, но после того, как они закончили с формальностями и разобрались с путаницей, Солас перестал считать, что между ними повисла неловкость. Он не знает, где они сейчас, каков их нынешний статус, но, думается ему, он близок к тому, чтобы попросить вернуть все к началу, и Соласу совсем не нравится данная перспектива.  
Так что он наслаждается своим положением. Он в порядке. Он не расстроен.  
Она все еще записана, как «Vhenan» в его телефоне.

***

Соласу не нравится командная работа. Когда он выполняет квесты, болтает с друзьями, пробуждает в себе воспоминания о том, какой доброй и хорошей она была, Солас чувствует, как что-то в нем шевелится. Коул точно не назвал бы это любовь, если бы был поблизости. Коул настаивал бы, что это любовь со свойственными ему обилием вычурных слов и запутанных фраз, чтобы угодить ему, но сам никогда не назвал бы это любовью.  
Он занят тем, что убивает дракона. С ним Бык, Сера и Эллана. Они даже не пытаются пользоваться чатом, потому что у всех есть гарнитура. Бык наиболее активен: он смеется, когда его персонаж размахивает своим оружием и наносит критический урон по лодыжке твари, что случается часто. Сера выпускает стрелы прямо в морду зверя. Эллана под драконом, пытается атаковать, когда тот не видит. Мозг Соласа где угодно, но не на поле битвы. Он бездумно кастит заклинания, скорее всего промахиваясь. Он думает об Эллане, о звуках, которые он слышит, посреди ночи, когда есть только они.  
Солас блокирует свою клавиатуру.  
Дракон мертв. Сера и Эллана не могут перестать смеяться.  
— Что за фигню ты там орал? — спрашивает Сера.  
Бык в ответ лишь еще громче заливается смехом. Солас убавляет звук.  
— О, дословный перевод такой: «После я буду вспоминать об этом и доставлять себе сексуальное удовольствие».  
Солас отправляется в оффлайн на всю ночь.

***

Солас пользуется своим шансом. Он пишет Эллане. В любой другой день было бы слишком поздно для разговоров, но не сегодня.

_У тебя когда-нибудь бывает свободная минутка? Полагаю, твоя работа отнимает много времени._

Она машинально читает сообщение, но на ответ уходит некоторое время. Солас наблюдает, как три точки появляются и исчезают четыре раза, прежде чем приходит ответ.

_У меня бывает пара свободных минут. Хочешь быть их частью?_

_Возможно. Мне позволят?_

_Спрашиваешь разрешения?_

_Хочешь, чтобы я попросил?_

_Возможно._

Она насмехается над ним. Соласу кажется, что он ходит по краю.

_Я могу это устроить._

_Хорошо._

***

Их первое свидание проходит в парке. На улице темно, а они одни. Они сидят на траве и смотрят на звезды.  
Эллана тычет Соласа в бок.  
— Это жутко романтично.  
Солас отвечает тем же.  
— Знаю.  
Она указывает на созвездие. Солас наблюдает, как ее рука двигается, а пальцы обводят контур фигуры. Она снова заплела волосы в косу, но она скоро растреплется. Несколько прядей выбились, спадая на плечи. Она пахнет лавандой и больницей. Солас заправляет непослушные локоны ей за ухо. Она все еще указывает на созвездие. Солас любуется звездами на ее висках.  
— Думаю, это было больно, — говорит Солас, ведя подушечкой указательного пальца вдоль контура татуировки. Ее кожа мягкая.  
— Не с этой стороны, — тихо отвечает она, — С другой.  
Она смеется, в уголках ее глаз собираются морщинки. Она думает, что это уморительно. Она уморительна. Солас смеется вместе с ней. Он смеется и кладет голову ей на плечо. Она не колеблется, когда обнимает его, даря ему самые теплые объятья, которые он когда-либо получал.

***

Их первый поцелуй происходит около ее двери. Все происходит иначе, чем в Игре. Между ними нет той страсти. Касания губ нежные, немного влажные. Его руки на ее шее и бедре. Она сжимает его руки. Кто-то открывает дверь чуть дальше по коридору, посылая им красноречивый взгляд, когда они идут мимо. Солас не может перестать целовать ее. На вкус она как земляника.  
— Мне нужно идти, — говорит Эллана, отстраняясь. Она лезет в карман за ключами. Солас касается своим лбом ее. — У меня утренняя смена.  
— Ты должна была сказать мне. Я бы не включал в игру язык.  
Эллана целует Соласа в нос.  
— Ты бы все равно не послушал. Ты тот еще пошляк.  
И она уходит, даря Соласу объятья перед тем, как исчезнуть за дверью. На губах Соласа расцветает улыбка. Они клейкие от ее блеска, когда он касается их.

***

Солас спит. Время около семи. Эллана пишет ему сообщения.

_Скажи, что я могу прийти. Я подсмотрела адрес в твоей карточке, и у меня есть плохая идея._

Солас слаб спросонья. Он зевает.

_Мне нравятся плохие идеи._

_О, и не говори._

Он заходит в ванную.

_Хочешь, чтобы я разрешил тебе прийти?_

_Хочешь, чтобы я просила?_

_Возможно._

Они насмехаются друг над другом.

_Можно устроить._

_Приходи._

Эллана оказывается у его двери меньше, чем через час. На ней фиолетовая больничная одежда в комплекте с улыбкой.  
— Я нашла тебя.  
Они оказываются на диване в считанные минуты. Она извивается в его руках, выгибает спину под его пальцами и ладонями, когда он ощупывает ее бока, бедра. Она скидывает туфли, — точнее пытается. В итоге Солас сидит между ее ног и смеется, развязывая шнурки на ее обуви.  
— Могу ли я избавить вас и от носков?  
— Нет, — говорит она, — На тебе не меньше трех пар, — она садится, поддевая пальцами ткань и считая количество носков на нем, — Да, три пары. Какое точно предположение.  
Солас оставляет ее носки в покое. Он целует ее.  
— У меня часто мерзнут ноги.  
Она целует его.  
— Возможно, я смогу согреть тебя.  
Она касается его бедра, а он хватает ее, сажает на колени. Она теплая. Соласу теплый.  
— Ты можешь попытаться, — выдыхает он, откидывая голову на спинку дивана. Она кусает его шею. — Хотя я бы предпочел остаться здесь. Мои ноги как-нибудь переживут.  
— Ты слишком много говоришь, — говорит она, — Надо это исправить.  
Она проводит пальцами по его нижней губе, оттягивая ее вниз. Она разглядывает его. Ее взгляд острый, глаза почти улыбаются. Ресницы длинные.  
Солас моргает.  
— У меня нет презервативов.  
Ее губы складываются в улыбку.  
— Мы не зайдем так далеко. И это не помешает вам говорить. Нужно чем-то занять твой рот.  
Солас схватывает на лету.  
— Ох.  
Она располагается на диване так, будто он ее собственность. Он перебирается на пол, скидывает с нее штаны и отбрасывает их в сторону вместе с носками.  
Солас целует ее бедра, кусает коленку. Ее пальцы на ногах подгибаются. Она пинает Соласа в бок.  
— Не там, — в ее тоне слышатся нотки веселья, поэтому Солас кусает ее снова. В этот раз она дергается. — Перестань. Иначе ты заставишь меня плакать.  
— Ты боишься щекотки, ma vhenan? — шепчет он, упираясь щекой в ее колено. Это выходит само собой и кажется естественным. Он думает, что она ответит взаимностью на нежное подтрунивание, но вместо этого она хихикает.  
— Если я скажу тебе, где именно меня потрогать, ты это сделаешь?  
Солас снова кусает ее колено, прежде чем вернуться к бедрам, целуя и облизывая. Она нетерпелива.  
— Солас, — выдыхает она, — Я собираюсь кричать.  
Он ловит ее взгляд, и продолжает свой путь вверх по бедру. Медленно задирает ее рубашку на животе, оставляя на кожи отметки от зубов и дорожки из слюны. Кончики ее пальцев скользят по его ноге. Она не произносит ни звука: глаза закрыты, губы приоткрыты. Он мог подумать, что она спит, если бы не пинок в следующее мгновение. Она ничего не говорит, так что Солас решает, что Эллана пинает его, потому что просто хочет. Солас запечатляет на ее животе последний поцелуй перед тем, как проникнуть пальцами под ее трусики, снимая их. Ее второй носок отлетает в сторону вместе с ними.  
— Наконец-то, — говорит она, даже не пытаясь быть равнодушной.  
Она открывает глаза и потирает бок Соласа. Это утешает. Солас сжимает ее лодыжку.  
— Я могу просто уйти, — говорит он, пытаясь сдержаться. Его маска дает трещину, и она видит это.  
— Ты хочешь этого.  
Солас не отвечает. Он касается ее бедра. Она раздвигает ноги.  
— Ты хочешь этого, — певуче тянет она, закрывая глаза.  
Сначала он целует ее лобок. Дыхание Элланы сбивается, ноги ложатся на бедра Соласа, пальцы поджимаются. Она тянет Соласа на себя, ближе. Солас проводит языком по ее промежности, пробует на вкус, проникая внутрь лишь на мгновение. Она мокрая… даже больше, чем Солас рассчитывал. Он использует руку, нежно гладит большим пальцем ее половые губы. Ее пальцы поджимаются снова.  
— Боги, — стонет она.  
Солас ухмыляется. На смену пальцу приходит язык. Он медленно вылизывает ее клитор: раз, два.  
— Боги, — повторяет она. В этот раз ее тон становится чуть выше. Ее пальцы хватаются за плечи Соласа.  
Он больше не собирается ходить вокруг, да около. Солас обнимает Эллану, тянет ее на себя, снова прижимается губами к ее клитору. Она издает визг и сразу же смеется после этого.  
— О, создатели, — произносит она и прикрывает лицо ладонью. Другая ее рука опускается, сжимает плечо Соласа, надавливает. — Солас.  
Она шумно дышит. Он шумно дышит. Ее ноги дрожат, когда она кончает. Она смеется, когда кончает. Она пихает голову Соласа между своих ног и трется о его рот, когда кончает.  
— Повтори, — задыхается она, — Повтори.  
Солас мычит, когда смыкает губы вокруг ее клитора, проникает в нее двумя пальцами. Она пинает его в бок.

***

В следующий раз они встречаются на химиотерапии. Она сидит с ним, рисуя ногтями фигуры на его свободной руке. Солас наблюдает за ней. Он не может понять фигуры.  
— У тебя есть какие-нибудь побочные эффекты? — спрашивает Эллана, поднимая голову на мгновение. На ее губах расцветает улыбка перед тем, как она снова наклоняется. Ее ногти розового цвета.  
— Тошнота, — говорит Солас, — но не часто.  
Эллана продолжает улыбаться.  
— Ты забываешь принимать таблетки. Надеюсь, ты выпил одну перед приходом.  
— Я заинтригован твоей непоколебимой верой в меня. И да, я выпил таблетку.  
На нем шапочка, которую она связала. На улице становится холодно. Она тянет руку и натягивает ее ему на глаза.  
— Только тошнота?  
— Я считаю свое половое влечение очень низким.  
Он поправляет шапочку. Она смотрит на него. Он отвечает тем же.  
— Надеюсь, это не будет проблемой. Я крайне счастлив получать парочку пинков в бок, когда пробую тебя на вкус.  
Она пихает его в плечо.  
— Перестань. Имею в виду, прекрати. Перестань. Никаких двусмысленных фраз.  
Солас хватает ее руку и тянет на себя. Выходит неуклюже из-за угла соприкосновения, но она не возражает. Она та, кто соединяет их губы, целуя его, тратя драгоценные секунды на то, чтобы проделать дыру в его нижней губе.  
Когда он заканчивает с процедурами, Эллана дает ему целую банку леденцов.  
— Они для тебя, но если отдашь их своему другу, я не обижусь.  
Коул приходит в восторг, когда видит леденцы.  
— Она помнит меня.

***

Когда Солас посещает библиотеку, Дориан не сводит с него взгляда. Причем не важно, где находится Дориан: у противоположной стены или за книжными шкафами, помогая студентам. Дориан не сводит взгляда с Соласа. Конечно же, Солас игнорирует его. Сегодня он принес с собой книгу. Он не собирается спать. Солас вытягивает ноги на стул и размещает книгу на коленях. Он успевает прочитать всего пару страниц, когда Дориан оказывается за тем же столом и плюхается рядом.  
— Тут птичка на хвосте принесла, — начинает он, отчего Солас возводит глаза к потолку, — что ты с кем-то встречаешься.  
Солас не отвечает, и Дориан пробует снова. В этот раз он более бестактен.  
— Если мы свяжем себя узами брака с нашими Лавелланами, то станем почти родственниками.  
Солас упирает в него взгляд.  
Дориан медленно крутится в своем кресле.  
— Не порань себя, думая об этой удивительной возможности.

***

У вас 1 новое сообщение.

[06:25 p.m.] SeekerCAPCFP: Я слышала, что вы с Дорианом скоро породнитесь  
[06:26 p.m.] FenHarel: Я уверен, что он уже все тебе рассказал.  
[06:27 p.m.] FenHarel: Но нет, не так уж и скоро. Есть некоторые перспективы в будущем и я пытаюсь сфокусироваться на них. Не представляю, что случится с нами дальше.  
[06:29 p.m.] SeekerCAPCFP: Лишь бы она делала тебя счастливым  
[06:29 p.m.] SeekerCAPCFP: И лишь бы была реальной  
[06:29 p.m.] SeekerCAPCFP: Она, ведь, реальна?  
[06:30 p.m.] FenHarel: Она моя медсестра.  
[06:30 p.m.] SeekerCAPCFP: Солас!

***

Ее кровать мягче, чем его. Она не издает ни звука, когда они падают в нее, в отличие от кровати Соласа. Кровать Соласа скрипела бы и трещала, и у них не вышло бы ничего, кроме смеха. Очень много смеха. Но они не хохочат, потому что они в квартире Элланы, а не Соласа. Солас лежит на спине, Эллана нависает над ним. Они целуются. Нежно, как в их первый раз. Солас снова первым включает в игру язык. Эллана приоткрывает рот, впуская его. Она срывает топ. На ней нет лифчика.  
Солас пробегает пальцами по спине Элланы. Ее волосы заплетены в косу. Солас зарывается в них пальцами, распуская их. Они спадают свободными локонами на плечи, в темноте комнаты оказываясь белыми. Солас накрывает ладонью затылок Элланы и тянет ее на себя, соединяя их губы. Она улыбается.  
— Я бы потянула твои волосы, если бы они были, — она сидит на его бедрах, помогая снять рубашку, — Я даже не знаю, как ты выглядел с ними.  
Он поднимается, опираясь на руку.  
— Я бы советовал даже не представлять.  
Он медленно оглаживает ее грудь, кружит пальцами около сосков, твердеющих под его прикосновениями. Она наблюдает за ним.  
— Только не говори, что у тебя была ужасная стрижка, — она потирает его соски в ответ, ощущая их твердость. Эллана целует его в щеку.  
Солас наклоняет голову. Эллана опускается ниже, чтобы оставить засос на его шее.  
— Мы все когда-то были молоды, — замечает он.  
Эллана смеется. Соласу нравится, когда она так делает. Он переносит свой вес, приступая к другой груди, даря похожую ласку. Она изгибается в его руках. Он наклоняется и берет в рот ее сосок, слегка посасывая. Он кружит языком вокруг твердого выступа, слабо царапая ореол губами. Она стонет, мотает головой и отталкивает его.  
— Хочу поцеловать тебя, — говорит она, а потом целует.  
В этот раз она кусает губы Соласа, вынуждая его пошатнуться, а затем упасть на спину. Ей определенно нравиться быть сверху.  
— Избавься от штанов, — тычет она Соласу в ребра и живот. Ее пальцы продавливают кожу, — он потерял слишком много веса, — но ее это, похоже, не волнует. Она не позволяет ему смущаться. Она делает его счастливым. А еще избавляет от остатков одежды.  
Она приподнимает его бедра, помогая, а через мгновение уже смотрит в глаза.  
— Твоя очередь, — помогает ей Солас.  
Он тих и более нетерпелив, чем думал. Он не может перестать трогать ее кожу. Это с лихвой окупает недостаток волос на его теле. Из-за химиотерапии он решился растительности в первую очередь на лобке, затем под мышками и только потом на голове. Волосы на его ногах были редкими, но стойкими, как и у нее. Соласу нравятся ее волосы. Он облизывает ее подмышку, когда она перекатывается на спину. Это определенно было лишним. Она смеется над ним в ответ.  
— Ты такой придурок.  
Он целует ее. Она мычит и отталкивает его. Он трется своей щекой о ее. Теперь уже смеется он. Они целуются снова. Он лежит на ней, опустив руку между их телами. Она раздвигает ноги.  
— Пожалуйста, — бормочет она, — Солас.  
Она уже мокрая. Солас касается клитора, оставляя на нем смазанное движение перед тем, как перейти к ее половым губам. Он привстает, опираясь на локти, наблюдая, как она извивается, наслаждается собственной работой. Она явно заинтересована: брови нахмурены, губы вытянуты в тонкую линию. Эллана размыкает их, когда он дразнит вход прикосновениями и стонет, целуя еще лысину, когда он скользит в нее наполовину.  
— У меня есть презервативы, — говорит она.  
Солас перемещает ладонь: теперь его большой палец массирует ее клитор, пока указательный скользит внутрь, а затем наружу. Вскоре он добавляет безымянный палец.  
— У меня есть презервативы, — повторяет она, — Если ты хочешь большего.  
Он хочет.  
Но Эллана сначала плюхается между его ног. Она облизывает его от мошонки до конца, берет член в рот и погружает внутрь. Солас запускает пальцы ей в волосы.  
— Эллана.  
Она доводит его до грани, а затем отступает. Он готов умолять. Она толкает его вниз, когда сама подтягивается выше.  
— Мне нужен твой рот, — шепчет она.  
— Мой рот в твоем распоряжении, — говорит он, и держит слово. Ее пальцы на спинке кровати: то впиваются, то отпускают. Руки Соласа на ягодицах, прижимают ее ближе, пока он вылизывает ее, целует ее клитор, сосет, пока ее не начинает бить дрожь.  
Он доводит ее до грани, а затем отступает. Она готова умолять.  
— Солас, пожалуйста.  
Солас обнимает Эллану, а она обнимает его. Кровать двигается при каждом толчке, но не скрепит. Они бы рассмеялись, если бы она заскрипела. Они задыхаются и пыхтят друг другу в рот, шею, ушко. Она вонзает свои ногти в его бедра, приказывая ему двигаться быстрее, сильнее.  
— Еще. Еще.  
Она добивается своего. Получает больше, чем просила. Ее спина выгибается над матрасом, ее пятки упираются в его спину. Он проводит кончиками пальцев по ее бокам, к груди. Он целует ее и кусает. Она скрепит зубами куда-то в его шею. Спинка их кровати встречается со стеной.  
Он сажает ее на свои колени, а она опрокидывает его на спину. Эллана хватает его запястья и прижимает к кровати над его головой, опирается на них, пока насаживает себя на его член. Он смотрит на нее, она смотрит на него, и они оба на грани: прижимаются друг к другу, исследуют кожу и вибрации друг друга.  
— Прямо там, — шепчет она, — Не останавливайся… прямо там. Черт, как ты это делаешь?  
Ее лицо розовеет. Она кончает первой, содрогаясь и смеясь. Его бросает в дрожь и начисто парализует легкие, когда он достигает финиша. Она прикасается к его лицу, смотрит своими огромными глазами с тревогой. На ее губе выступает капля крови.  
— Солас?  
Солас сцеловывает эту каплю.  
— Ты пленила меня.  
Веснушки на спине Элланы образуют рисунок. Солас обводит его пальцами. Ее глаза закрыты, голова покоится на простыне.  
— Ммм… Я определенно люблю, когда ты так делаешь.  
— Ты любишь мои пальцы.  
— Как и твой член. И рот… и задницу, — она приоткрывает один глаз.  
Солас одаривает ее взглядом.  
— Ложись спать, vhenan.  
— Сделай тату, — говорит Эллана, снова закрывая глаза, — Подари себе звезды.  
Солас восхищается звездами вдоль ее висков. Он обводит их ногтем.  
— Ты такая красивая.

***

_она круто вставляет, нткл?  
Сера, пожалуйста._

***

Пальцы Элланы внутри него. Он прижимает подушку к лицу, кончики его ушей порозовели. Она смотрит на изгиб его спины, подогнувшиеся пальцы на ногах. Он медленно раздвигает ноги, прогибается в пояснице.  
— Ах, я не продержусь долго.  
— Я и не прошу.  
Она изгибает запястье, находит его простату. Когда кончает, он видит звезды.  
— Знаешь, твоя спина покрывается россыпью красных и розовых пятен, когда ты возбужден.  
Солас целует ее лоб.  
Солас облизал большой палец. На нем были кристаллики сахара и он ощущал их всякий раз, как проводил языком по коже. Ему нравился вкус, но, возможно, так делать не стоило. Он сидит в кафе: коленки стучат одна о другую, цепи с кнопками позвякивают на его рюкзаке. У него есть деньги, он может купить латте или фрапучино, но Эллана вызвалась платить. Она около прилавка, рассеяно покачивается на пятках. Беседует с Коулом. На Коуле розовая шапочка, которую она ему подарила, его бейджик по прежнему перевернут. На коже ни прыщика.  
Здесь холодно, — для него, во всяком случае. Его пальцы подогнулись внутри ботинок, а колени постукивают друг о друга. Ему больно, но он не останавливается. Прямо перед ним располагается ноутбук. Чертова вещичка. Ноутбук Элланы прямо напротив его. Он лучше, чем его собственный. Она часто хвастается им, а Солас жалуется на холод и удивляется, почему не надел больше носков. Она надевает на него четыре шапочки, оборачивает два шарфа вокруг его шеи и запихивает его под одеяло, если он перебарщивает. Его устраивает такое положение дел.  
Солас продолжает мерзнуть. Он смотрит на экран ноутбука. Проходит минута, две, и Эллана возвращается. Она садится рядом с Соласом и протягивает ему кофе.  
— Коул передает привет, — она отпивает из своего стакана, кликая мышью, пока ноутбук оживает.  
— Чем ты хочешь заняться? — спрашивает Эллана.  
Солас слышит, как она печатает одну букву за один раз.  
— Наших почти нет в онлайне.  
Он берет кофе, держа его правой рукой и вводя имя пользователя среднем пальцем левой руки. «Фен`Харел», — печатает он. «С возвращением, Фен`Харел», — сообщает скрин.  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
Он делает глоток. Она начинает заигрывания.  
На висках Элланы нет пудры. Солас видит звезды. Конечно, конечно. 


End file.
